opus le prix des rêves
by TitouneOrton
Summary: Une idylle parfaite, deux âmes sœurs réunies par la vie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Mais leur histoire résistera-telle face à des rêves tout à fait opposés? C'est ce que Randy et Ben ne tarderont pas à découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

_**OS: Peur**_

Ben et Randy se connaissaient depuis enfants, précisément depuis que la famille de Ben était venu habitée en face de chez Randy. Dés l'instant où les garçons âgés de 10 ans à cette époque, se sont vus ils ne se sont plus quittés. Leurs parents sont devenus amis et c'est comme ça qu'un lien unique s'est formé entre les adultes et les enfants. Les deux garçons avaient des caractères opposés mais dans l'ensemble ils compléter l'autres. L'un était calme, et réfléchit, l'autre était nerveux et fonceur, mais si l'un s'énerver la présence de l'autre agissait comme le meilleur calmant au monde. Les parents de Randy et ceux de Ben adorés chacun l'enfant de l'autre couple. Les années passèrent calmement jusqu'à l'adolescence, à ce moment là l'amitié qui liée les garçons prit une tournure différente. Les premiers émois, la première prise de bec, les envies différentes. Tous les deux avaient des envies de carrière différente, mais tous les deux voulaient suivre les traces de leurs pères. Le père de Randy était un catcheur de la WWE et le père de Ben était policier à St Louis. Les garçons étaient fiers à l'idée de faire comme leurs papas, chacun soutenant l'autres, promettant à l'autres de toujours être là jusqu'à la fin de leur vies. Ils avaient fait ce pacte peu de temps après s'être rencontrés, mais voilà aujourd'hui l'un des garçon avait changé, il s'éloigna de son meilleur ami sans motif, sans explication. Du jour au lendemain il prit ses distances, plus de déjeuner ensembles, plus de voyage jusqu'à l'école ensembles, plus de virée, bref plus rien. Leurs parents s'inquiétés, la situation touchée tous le monde, mais que faire. Les ados souffraient mais pour des raisons différents, et seulement l'un des deux connaissait la raison de cela.

Ben ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi tous d'un coup son meilleur ami le rejetait, pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus. Il ressassait tous leurs moments dans sa tête, cherchant le mot, la phrase qu'il avait bien put dire pour blesser Randy. Mais voilà il ne trouvait pas, il devait accepté que du jour au lendemain celui-ci avait décidé que leur lien était mort et qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Accepter cette situation pour Ben était dur, il voulait savoir pourquoi au moins, mais Randy l'évitait, partait à l'école avant lui, manger à l'opposé de lui,. Quoi que Ben essai de faire pour approcher son ami, celui-ci s'arranger pour le contrer. Les parents de Ben le voyait sombré, son copain lui manquer, et chaque retour d'école était plus difficile que le précédent. Même eux n'avaient pas comprit le choix de Randy, ils avaient parlés avec Bob et Elaine de cette situation, mais même son de cloche de ce côté-là, pas d'explications de Randy.

Randy souffrait bien sur, mais il préférait ne rien dire du pourquoi, à personne, surtout pas à Ben. Il avait prit conscience d'une chose et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait prit ses distances. Sa découverte avait tous changé en lui, et il avait fait la seule chose qu'il croyait bonne, il avait coupé les ponts avec Ben. Continuer à être à ses côtés aurait été risquer, car forcément à un moment Ben aurait comprit, il aurait été dégouté de Randy et l'aurait rejeter voir même pire. Randy avait découvert l'amour, celui qui vous donne des papillons dans le ventre à chaque regards, chaque sourires, chaque mots prononcés. Il était amoureux pour la première fois mais devait taire cet amour là, personne ne devait savoir, ce n'était pas bien, il devait souffrir de cet amour en silence et loin. Bon dieu que c'était difficile, quand la seule chose qu'on veut, la seule personne qu'on veut, peut être avec vous, vous regarder mais pas de la manière qu'on voudrait.

Les deux jeunes gens découvraient l'amour mais de façon différente, chacun de son côté, alors qu'en générale c'est dans ces moments là qu'on a besoin d'un amis, pour parler de cette découverte, de ce que l'on ressent, pouvoir partager ça et plein d'autre chose encore, mais voilà c'était seul chacun de son côté qu'ils le vivaient.

Leurs parents s'étaient réunis, essayant de voir s'il y avait un moyen de faire quelque chose, leurs fils souffraient. Tous savaient que Randy était l'auteur de cette rupture, mais ils avaient aussi réussis à comprendre qu'il cachait quelque chose et c'était là la raison de son rejet. Et puis les regards pleins de douleurs à l'évocation du nom de l'autre, faisait que les parents voulaient plus que tous que leurs fils se parlent. Sans le savoir ils avaient la même idée que Ben, car celui-ci en avait assez de ne pas savoir, il était bien décidé à mettre Randy au pied du mur, à le pousser à bout pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, quitte à ne plus se parler autant savoir pourquoi. Profitant de la présence de Bob et Elaine chez lui, il alla leur signifier ses intentions et obtint leur accord. Il alla donc chez Randy, monta directement dans sa chambre et entra sans frapper.

Randy: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je veux plus te voir.

Ben: Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter. Je veux savoir pourquoi du jour au lendemain mon meilleur ami me rejette, pourquoi il fait comme si je n'existais plus, comme si rien de ce qu'on avait vécut n'avait été réel. Alors seulement après ça je partirais. Je veux savoir et tu vas me le dire.

Randy: C'Est-ce que tu crois, tu vas faire quoi hein, me frapper peut être.

Ben: S'il le faut oui, et sache que tes parents ne m'en voudront pas le moins du monde.

Randy: Je n'ais rien à te dire c'est clair, dégage de ma chambre, de ma vie, fiche moi la paix.

Ben: Non, pas avant de savoir pourquoi.

Randy: Putain mais fou moi la paix, va voir ta copine et lâche moi ok.

Ben: Que viens faire ma copine dans cette histoire, c'est entre toi et moi et tu as intérêt à ce que ton explication vaille le coup.

Randy: Tu veux savoir, très bien, c'est toi le responsable, j'en ais marre de te voir, de t'entendre, je ne te supporte plus, voilà t'es heureux. Va voir ta pouf et laisse moi.

Ben: Tu m'aurais dis ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux peut être que je t'aurais crus. Et puis arrête de parler d'elle, je vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette affaire. A moins que tu sois jaloux?

Randy: Jaloux, tu veux rire, qui voudrait où serait assez con pour être jaloux d'une chaudasse qui a dus se taper la moitié de l'école. Décidément tu n'as pas peur de choper des maladies toi.

Ben: Je vois maintenant, tu es bien jaloux, jaloux que j'ai une copine et pas toi. Jaloux que je ne sois plus avec toi à tous moments, punaise je le crois pas, tous ça pour ça.

Randy: Je ne suis pas jaloux de cette conne c'est claire.

Ben: Si tu es jaloux, un putain de jaloux même. Tu fais pitié mec.

Randy: Si je te fais pitié qu'est-ce que tu fou là alors. Barre toi, vis ta vie et laisse moi tranquille. Je te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin connard.

Ben allait faire demi tour, mais il entendit un léger sanglot venant de Randy, le même qu'il retenait. Il avait mal, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça et surtout pas après ce qu'il avait découvert. Il prit une inspiration, son rêve le plus fou allez peut être se réaliser où alors il perdrait Randy pour toujours, à cette pensée une pointe au cœur se fit ressentir, non il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Alors il se retourna, de dirigea lentement vers Randy qui était toujours de dos et le fit se retourner face à lui. Il vit les larmes de Randy qui baissa la tête face à lui, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais surtout montrer ce qu'il cachait désespérément depuis plusieurs jours à tous.

Ben: Regarde moi Ran, s'il te plait.

Randy ne leva pas la tête, alors Ben mit sa main doucement sous son menton et le fit pour lui. Chacun vit les larmes de l'autres, Randy fut surpris de voir Ben pleurait, il avait mal à cette vue mais c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il ne sache pas.

Ben: Je ne partirais pas, je ne te laisserais pas foutre en l'air notre histoire pour des conneries.

Randy: Ecoute ça s'arrête là, on a des envies différentes, des choix de vies différents, alors mieux vaut reprendre chacun sa route.

Ben: Oui on va faire des métiers différents, et alors ça veut pas dire qu'on ne doit plus être ensembles. On s'est promis le contraire, toujours là pour l'autre, peut importe la distance, peu importe l'heure, être toujours là et je vais tenir cette promesse parce que je tiens à toi et ça pour toujours.

Randy: Une promesse de gosses, moi j'y renonce. Je vais faire ma vie et sans toi. Maintenant retourne auprès de ta famille et de ta copine et laisse moi vivre.

Ben: Je n'ais plus de copine, c'était une erreur, une expérience en faite. Tu le répète pas mais je suis sortis avec elle pour savoir.

Randy: Savoir quoi?

Ben: Savoir si la personne dont je suis amoureux m'aimait aussi et là j'ai ma réponse.

Randy: Tu t'es servis de cette meuf, c'est nul. Franchement je souhaite bon courage à la personne que tu aime parce qu'elle en aura besoin.

A ce moment là Ben tourna Randy face à son miroir.

Ben: Bah dis lui.

Randy: Dire quoi. De quoi tu parle.

Ben: Bah dire bon courage à la personne que j'aime, dis lui.

Randy: Pauvre con, tu te crois drôle peut être, franchement tu fais pitié.

Ben: Non je suis amoureux, amoureux comme jamais, et la seule personne avec qui je veux être est là. J'vais peur de lui dire, peur de la perdre si jamais je lui avouais, peur d'être rejeter. Aujourd'hui j'ai plus peur, non aujourd'hui je suis heureux. Je reconnais que mon idée pour savoir était nul, cruelle mais elle était bénéfique au finale. J'ai ma réponse et je sais que je suis aimé en retour, tu vois maintenant je peux dire « je suis amoureux ».

Randy: Je comprends rien là, t'es malade où quoi.

Randy voulut sortir de l'emprise de Ben mais celui-ci le bloqua, il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, faisant passer tout son amour à travers et doucement il rapprocha son visage. Randy ne bouger plus, comme dans un rêve, son rêve, il vit Ben se rapprocher doucement de lui, emprisonner son visage dans ses mains et lentement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux garçons bougèrent leurs lèvres en même temps, leur premier baiser, celui que chacun rêver de faire depuis un moment, mais que leur peur avait momentanément retardé. Ils avaient découvert l'amour, pas forcément celui que beaucoup juge normal, mais c'était le leur. Ils s'aimaient tous simplement et totalement, peut importe les jugements des autres, le fait que probablement leurs familles ne seraient pas pour, ils se fichaient à ce moment de tout, ils étaient enfin ensembles comme ils le rêvaient et c'était à leurs yeux le plus important. Doucement ils prirent leurs distances, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, le sourires sur leurs lèvres, ils était heureux.

Ben: Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêvais.

Randy: Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette fille?

Ben: J'avais peur, peur que tu ressente pas la même chose, que tu me rejette parce que je suis un mec et que je te perde. Alors je suis sortis avec elle pour voir comment tu réagirais.

Randy: T'es un con tu le sais ça. Moi aussi j'avais peur de te le dire, mais j'aurais jamais fais ça, te faire souffrir pour savoir.

Ben: Pardon bébé, je m'en veux, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Mais ton éloignement lui aussi m'a fait mal? Sans toi j'arrive pas à respirer, je suis que la moitié de moi. Ne plus être avec toi me tue. Tu me pardonne dis?

Randy: Ne plus être avec toi aussi m'a fait mal, mais je n'arrivais plus à supporter de te voir avec elle, ça faisait trop mal. Je la haïssais_ , _la voir coller à toi me rendait dingue, j'en pouvais plus. Je te pardonne si toi aussi tu me pardonne.

Ben: Bien sur que je te pardonne, on a était stupide, dorénavant on se fait la promesse de tous se dire, ça évitera qu'on se fasse du mal pour rien.

Randy: D'accord promis plus de cachoteries. Je t'aime.

Ben: Je t'aime aussi bébé. Bon si on allait rejoindre nos parents. Ils doivent se demandaient si on est toujours en vie.

Randy: Bon d'accord. On leur dis rien.

Ben: Tu as honte de moi, honte de nous?

Randy: Non, mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre le fait que leurs fils soient homosexuels.

Ben: D'accord on dit rien, enfin pour l'instant.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers chez les parents de Ben, ils se souriaient, se tenaient la main, et avant d'affronter leur parents ils échangèrent un derniers baisers. En voyant leur enfants arrivaient ensembles, souriants et heureux les parents comprirent de suite. Ils avaient déjà des soupçons mais là ils avaient la preuve en face d'eux. D'un accord visuels entre eux ils décidèrent de dire à leurs fils que leur amour était accepter pour eux, seul leur bonheur compter.

Elaine: Alors tout est régler entre vous?

Randy: Oui c'est bon, on a parlé et tout va bien.

Bob: Ben tu as réussis à le faire parler je vois.

Ben: Oui et j'en suis heureux, j'aurais pas supporter un jour de plus sans lui.

Randy: Moi non plus.

Les parents: Nous non plus.

Daniel ( papa de Ben): Content de vous revoir ensembles.

Germaine ( maman de Ben): oui il était temps, vous voir séparés nous faisais du mal à nous aussi.

Ben: Pardon maman, papa, Bob et Elaine. On voulait pas vous faire du mal.

Randy: Pardon à tous.

Bob: vous êtes pardonnés, tant que vous êtes heureux ça nous va. Ah c'est beau l'amour quand même.

Daniel: Oh que oui.

Randy: L'amour euh…

Elaine: On a compris les garçons, on respecte votre choix et on l'approuve même.

Germaine: Oui du moment que vous êtes heureux c'est bon pour nous, peut importe que se soit une fille où un garçon, seul le bonheur de nos enfants comptent.

Ben: Vous êtes sur, je veux dire que le fait que Randy et moi on soit amoureux ne vous gènes pas?

Bob: Pas le moins du monde. Mais ne fais pas souffrir mon garçon Benjamin sinon gars à toi.

Daniel: Pareil pour toi Randal.

Ben-Randy: Promis et merci.

Les garçons embrassèrent leurs parents et ceux de leur petit amis, finalement la peur d'être rejeter avait était dompter et leur amour accepter. Maintenant ils reprenaient leurs vies ensembles, avec leur amour en plus. L'avenir devant eux et leur amour en renfort


	2. Chapter 2

_**2/ Rêves:**_

Nos deux jeunes amoureux avaient grandis, leur amour était toujours d'actualité, il était même plus fort qu'avant, il avait grandit avec eux. Aujourd'hui le couple Bendy, comme les appelaient leur famille avait murit, chacun avait fait en sorte de réaliser son rêve, avec le soutiens et l'amour de l'autre.

Ben avait intégré l'école de police, et Randy sa formation pour être catcheur. Même s'ils étaient souvent séparés, ils se retrouvés à chaque occasion, soit à deux où en famille. Ils avaient même emménagés ensembles dans un chalet qu'ils avaient retaper pas trop loin de chez leurs parents.

Ben était le plus prés de sa famille, car la formation de Randy était dans le Connecticut, mais le fait de faire ses classes, d'avoir des journées bien remplis, de faire ce dont il rêvait faisait que l'absence de son homme était moins cruelle. Chaque jours il apprenait le travail sur le terrain, les différentes lois, le maniements des armes, bref tous ce dont un policier se devait de savoir. Il voulait faire la fierté de son père, de sa famille, de sa belle famille mais aussi de son homme bien sur. Rendre hommage à son père qui était maintenant policier à la retraite. Il ne voulait pas être dans le même service que son père, il voulait être dans le S.W.A.T. rien de moins, l'une des meilleurs unité d'intervention. Même si sa mère avait peur pour lui, elle le soutenait, ils le soutenaient tous, être dans cette unité représentait beaucoup pour lui, car seul les meilleurs y parvenait et d'après ses instructeurs Ben était l'un des meilleurs. Après chaque journée, il rentrait chez lui, fatiguait mais seul, son homme lui manquait, alors il regardait leurs nombreuses photos, prises au fil du temps. Chacune son histoire, chacune représentait leur bonheur, un bonheur de plus en plus fort. Ben bénissait chaque jours d'avoir eut le courage d'avoir parlé à Randy, de l'avoir mit au pied du mur, car 7 ans après ils étaient toujours ensembles. Randy rentrait peu, mais sa formation se passait bien et c'était tout ce qui compter pour son homme, ils réalisaient leurs rêves avec le soutiens de l'autres.

Randy vivait la plupart du temps dans le Connecticut, dans un petit studio, loin de chez lui, de sa famille et de son homme. Sa maison lui manquait, son homme lui manquait, mais tout comme Ben il voulait rendre son père, qui lui aussi était à la retraite maintenant, fier de son fils. Tous comme son homme il devait faire ses preuves, montrer ce dont il était capable, ne pas se contenter d'être « le fils de ». Il évoluait dans un monde où cette étiquette était tenace, mais il montrait chaque jour ce dont il était fait, ce qu'il valait, prouver qu'il avait sa place à lui. Ils s'étaient fait des amis bien sur, mais son meilleur ami, son homme, sa moitié lui manquait. Il appelait chaque soir son homme, chacun se racontant sa journée, s'assurant que l'autre allait bien, bref malgré la distance ils prenaient soins de l'autre. Ils avaient eut un peu peur au début, peur que la distance est eut raison d'eux, mais leur amour était au dessus de ça. Randy était heureux quand il pouvait rentré chez lui, dans ce chalet qu'ils avaient rénovés et décorés ensembles, où ils avaient fait leur vies, y avait construit leur nid mettant leur amour au chaud. Ce chalet était leur univers, et Randy y pensait souvent, le manque se faisait parfois cruel mais il tenait bon. Le plus cruel était l'inquiétude pour son homme, car sa formation s'intensifier de plus en plus, et Randy avait peur de recevoir un appel lui disant que son homme était grièvement blessé. Il s'était fait à cette idée, Ben voulait intégré la S.W.A.T, l'unité d'élite qui était en première ligne, donc face au danger plus que les autres. Bien que le danger soit grand, Randy soutenait son homme, il savait que dans peu de temps chacun aurait réalisé son rêves, et ils seraient à nouveau réunis chez eux.

Ben avançait de plus en plus, sa formation prenait fin prochainement, il devait partir pour Washington où la base du S.W.A.T était afin de faire sa dernière semaine se stage. Cette semaine serait décisive, soit il passait soit il devrait se contenter d'être un flic normal. Il ne pouvait pas rater cette épreuve, il se refusait à cette éventualité, il avait travaillé trop dur pour ça, fait trop de sacrifice pour échouer si près du but. Il allait être isolé de sa famille, de son homme pendant cette période, car aucun contact extérieur n'était tolérer. Il serait mit dans divers situation et le moindre détails pouvaient mettre en péril l'esprit du jeune homme. Il allait donc dire au revoir à sa famille, passait une dernière soirée avec eux, profiter d'un bon moment avant de partir pour finaliser et réaliser il espérait son grand rêve. Pour ce qui était de son homme, bah il devrait faire ses au revoir au téléphone, celui-ci était devenu dernièrement son meilleur allié. Il aurait préférait pouvoir prendre son homme dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, l'avoir avec lui tout simplement, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Randy arrivait lui aussi à la fin de sa formation, chacun de ses amis tout comme lui attendait un appel, celui dont tout futurs catcheurs où catcheuses attend, celui de la WWE. Ils étaient tous là pour ça, faire leurs premiers pas dans la grande entreprise. Certains étaient appelés, d'autres pas, il arrivait parfois que certains restés au centre 1 année supplémentaire avant d'être appeler, Randy espérait qu'il serait appelé avant la fin de sa formation. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de lui aussi fouler la rampe, se diriger vers le ring et montrer au public de quoi il était fait. Certes il serait souvent sur les routes, voyageant dans beaucoup de pays, mais il voulait ça. Même si ça serait dur de ne pas être avec son homme, encore moins que maintenant, il voulait au moins essayé, et puis s'il ne supportait pas l'éloignement il verrait et agirait en conséquences. Il fit sa valise, prit son téléphone, et prit la route pour réaliser un petit miracle façon Randy. Il rentrait chez lui, pour 2 jours seulement, mais il ne voulait pas que son homme parte sans qu'ils se soient vus, pas question. La semaine à venir serait durs pour les deux, surtout qu'aucuns contacts ne seraient possibles, alors en route pour deux jours en famille.

Ben arrivait chez ses beaux parents, sa famille était là aussi, car ils avaient tous tenus à être présent avant son départ, montrant leur soutiens au futur officier. Personne ne douter de se réussite, à par peut être l'intéressé lui-même. Il ne voulait pas parlé de ça aujourd'hui, non il voulait profité des siens, même si la personne cher à son cœur n'était pas là, à ses côtés, à cette pensée comme à chaque fois un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Mais place à la bonne humeur, la cafard pour plus tard.

Germaine: Tu vas bien mon bébé?

Ben: Je vais bien moman, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Germaine: Je suis pas inquiète, je t'aime c'est pas pareil.

Ben: C'est vrai grosse différence.

Daniel: Chérie arrête d'embêter ton fils, c'est un homme maintenant.

Germaine: Je le sais et je l'embête pas, hein mon bébé?

Ben: Non elle m'embête pas, elle est inquiète, mais chut c'est un secret.

Daniel: Oh d'accord, alors motus, il faudrait pas mettre la crédibilité de ta mère à nus.

Germaine: Pffff même pas drôle. Et puis ma crédibilité vous savez ce qu'elle vous dis?

Daniel-Ben: Nous aussi on t'aime.

Elaine: Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Germaine: Ces deux là se foutent de moi, tu le crois ça et en plus ils mettent en doute ma crédibilité.

Elaine: Rien que ça, bon pour l'un des deux je connais un moyen pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et pour l'autre aussi, mais c'est radical.

Bob: Oh là les gars vous êtes fichus je crois, car quand ma femme parle de radicalité ça fait mal.

Germaine: Bref c'est quoi t'es idées?

Elaine: Pour ton homme grève de sexe, pour ton fils on le prive de nourriture. Si mon fils avait été là on aurait fait le même traitement aux d'eux mais bon on s'adapte.

Daniel: Pas d'accord avec ce plan.

Ben: Moi non plus.

Germaine: Moi il me plait ce plan.

Daniel: Pas d'accord pour que tu affame nôtre fils, ça non

Ben: Merci mon papounet, mais je t'avoue que pendant un moment j'ai eus peur.

Bob: Moi aussi

Daniel: Rassure toi, c'est pas moi le plus demandeur.

Ben: je vous aime mais épargner moi les détails, je tiens à garder une bonne image de vous.

Germaine: Comment tu crois que tu as était fait, pas par télépathie.

Elaine: C'est jeune de nos jours, un rien les effraies.

Ben: Effrayer n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais bon changeons de sujet.

Sur cette entrevue disons haute en images, surtout pour Ben qui aura du mal à regardé ses parents comme avant, la famille alla s'asseoir autour de la table pour profiter de ce moment. Mais chacun avait vus le regard de Ben, regards triste que la chaise à côté de lui soit vide, la chaise que son homme occupé habituellement, ce regard leur fit mal, mais ils soutenaient leur enfants. Chacun était proche de son rêve, même s'ils avaient dut faire beaucoup de concessions, ils avaient réussis à maintenir leur amour à flot pour le bonheur de leurs parents et le leur. Ils auraient tous voulus voir les Bendy ensembles aujourd'hui, que Ben puisse être lui aussi avec la personne qu'il aime, mais c'était pas possible. Ben avait un pincement au cœur, chacun avait sa moitié avec lui, lui était tout seul, la sienne était loin, et le manque de son homme se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 1 mois maintenant. Pas de câlins, de baisers, rien quedal à part le téléphone, et heureusement pour eux ils n'étaient pas sur écoute, car sinon bonjour. Imaginez les gros titre: « Un jeune officier de police et son homme catcheur à la WWE, arrêtés pour atteinte à la pudeur. » , de quoi mettre la honte sur leurs familles. A cette pensée Ben pouffa et sa famille le regarda, il s'excusa et prétexta un souvenirs pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Mais bon le manque était là, et peu de temps après tous virent à nouveau le regard de Ben se voiler. Personne n'avait idée que bientôt son regard serait plein d'amour, plus vite que tous ne le penser d'ailleurs.

Randy venait de se garer devant la maison de ses parents, il n'avait prévenu personne, faisant une surprise à tous, surtout à son homme. Plus il s'était approché de la maison, plus il avait eut les mains moites, son cœur s'était emballé et son sourire s'était installé sur son visage pour ne plus en partir. Il sortit de sa voiture, fit le tour de la maison où les voix des siens se faisaient entendre et quand il arriva au vus de tous sauf de Ben qui était de dos, il fit un signe à sa famille pour ne rien dire. Il voulait que sa surprise soit totale, mais à cet instant il vit le regard triste que son homme porta à la chaise vide à ses côté. Il était de côté ce qui fit que son homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa présence.

Elaine: Alors Ben tu as eus Randy au téléphone aujourd'hui?

Ben: Non, je pense que je lui parlerais ce soir, il s'entraine la journée et je ne veux pas le déranger.

Bob: Je doute que tu le dérange tu sais.

Ben: Je sais mais bon, je veux qu'il se concentre, il arrive au bout lui aussi, alors il doit rester dans un bon état d'esprit.

Germaine: Pourquoi un bon état d'esprit? Il y a un soucis?

Ben: Mais non moman, c'est juste que je préfère l'appeler quand il est seul c'est tout.

Daniel: Il a raison, comme ça ils profitent un peu l'un de l'autre en ayant l'impression d'être seuls

Ben: Voilà tu as tous compris.

Bob: Pas convaincus, dis tu raconterais pas plutôt des cochonneries à mon fils?

Ben: Pas du tout, je reste parfaitement soft, je vous jure.

Randy: C'est pas beau de mentir Bébé.

A ce moment Ben se retourna, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son homme était là devant lui, il se leva d'un bon et courut le prendre dans ses bras. Peu importe que leur famille soit là, il s'en fichait, ils avaient l'habitude, la seule chose qui compter c'était que son homme était là. Les deux amoureux se serrèrent dans les bras, mettant leur têtes dans le coup de l'autre, humant la parfum qui caractériser chacun, serrant leurs bras et ne voulant plus se lâcher. Les parents les regardaient avec le sourires, c'était toujours aussi beau de les voir réunis, même après 7ans leur amour était toujours aussi magnifique, et communicatif pour tous. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés pour ne jamais plus se lâcher, ils vivaient séparés pour le moment, mais ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premiers jours. De la découverte de leur amour, tous avaient pris pleinement conscience que ces deux là était fait pour être liés. D'ailleurs quand à a peine 17 ans ils avaient parlaient à leurs parents de leur chalet, tous avaient aidés pour le mettre en l'état car ils s'avaient que rien ne les arrêteraient, leur vie était d'être ensemble. Ils avaient emménagés rapidement après, avaient finit leur études et étaient sortis diplômés, aucune fausse note sur leur route, ils tenaient leurs promesses. Les parents se retournèrent afin que les amoureux aient un peu d'intimité, quoique pas vraiment nécessaire car une fois réunis ils étaient seuls au monde, dans leur monde.

Ben: Ta m'as manqué mon cœur.

Randy: Toi aussi bébé, je pouvais plus, il fallait que je te vois.

Ben: C'est une belle surprise, j'avoue que l'idée de ne pas te parler pendant 1 semaine était dur, et puis être là sans toi aussi.

Randy: J'ai vus ça.

Ben: Comment? Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Randy: J'ai vus ton regard sur ma chaise, et pas depuis longtemps non. Enfin assez pour t'entendre mentir à mon père quand même.

Bob: Oui d'ailleurs on réglera ça plus tard fils.

Elaine: Bob tais toi.

Bob: Mais il m'a mentit.

Elaine: Chut.

Ben: Pardon Bob, je le ferais plus ( croisent les doigts derrière le dos de son homme)

Randy: Tes doigts bébé

Ben: Oups réflex.

Randy: Oui bien sur. Bon si on allait mangé?

Ben: Humm….Je te suis

Randy: Pas trop prêt quand même, tu vas cramés en peu de temps le peu de testostérones qu'il te reste.

Ben: T'inquiète mon cœur, je gère, et puis être derrière toi et l'endroit que je préfère.

Randy: Oh ça je le sais, mais pas eux.

Les parents: Maintenant si.

Randy alla dire bonjour à tous le monde puis il retourna s'assoir à sa place au côté de son homme qui cette fois affiché un sourire éblouissant. Depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de son homme il était heureux au possible. Randy avait fait fort, venir pour qu'ils soient ensembles avant d'être à nouveau séparés, pas pour longtemps mais sans le moindre contacts possible. Ils n'avaient jamais passés 1 journée sans se parlés, alors là ça serait vraiment dur pour eux. Ben devait resté concentrer au maximum, et puis les futurs épreuves seront dures, mais il devait en passer par là pour concrétiser son rêve. Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à son homme assit à ses côtés; sa main dans la sienne, il était heureux juste comme ça, il le serait encore plus quand ils seront chez eux mais avant ça il devait resté calme. Car l'envi de jeter son homme sur la table pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour était très présent, mais la métrise de Ben était parfaite et franchement il doutait que ses parents et beaux parents seraient heureux de voir ça. La famille passa un bon moment ensembles, profitant de la présence de tous comme ils le font à chaque fois depuis leurs rencontres, car il n'y avait pas que les enfants qui avaient accrochés, les parents aussi. Le repas finit, Ben et Randy sur l'approbation de leur famille rentrèrent chez eux, voulant profiter pleinement de leur 2 jours ensembles. Ils passeraient dire au revoir à leur famille avant que Ben s'envole pour Washington et que Randy regagne le Connecticut.

Les Bendy arrivèrent rapidement chez eux, se précipitant à l'intérieur comme s'il y avait le feu, bon c'était effectivement le cas, mais pas dans la maison elle-même. A peine la porte franchit, ils se jetèrent sur l'autres, 1 mois d'abstinence c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour eux. Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens, les baisers devinrent brutaux, les caresses plus précises, les gémissements plus forts, heureusement pour eux pas de voisins. Ils n'arrivèrent d'ailleurs pas à leur chambre, le salon suffit. Une fois repus, enfin épuisés est le mot qu'il convient le mieux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant avec amour, passion, tendresse, un amour qui n'avait pas prit un faux plis en 7 ans. Durant leur week-end ils firent l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois, en faite toute les pièce de leur chalet y passèrent, mais peut importe, ils étaient comblés et Randy voulait que son homme soit détendu et parte avec de belles images en tête , il ne serait pas le seul d'ailleurs, mais Randy avait un net avantage, il avait prit une photo de son homme à demi nu pendant qu'il dormait. Petit souvenirs personnel, a ne pas mettre entre toute les mains sauf les siennes. Le jour du départ arriva trop vite pour eux, ils firent leurs bagages, fermèrent leur maison et reprirent la route pour dire au revoir aux parents.

Le couple arriva chez les parents de Ben cette fois, tous attendaient les amoureux et sourires à leur vus, ils rayonnaient , pas besoin d'être Sherlock holmes pour comprendre qu'ils avaient bien profités l'un de l'autre.

Bob: Vôtre week end c'est bien passé?

Randy: Tranquille merci papa

Daniel: On voit ça

Elaine: Effectivement

Germaine: Très discret je dirais

Ben: De quoi vous parlez?

Randy: Oui de quoi vous parlez, vous avez bus avant notre arrivés où quoi?

Elaine: Pas bus, mais disons que vos suçons sont explicites eux

Ben: Nos quoi?

Randy: Oh merde, te mets pas torse nus bébé

Ben: Toi par contre t'es mal mon cœur

Randy: Le maquillage ça existe mouahhhhh

Les deux amoureux se sourirent, effectivement ils avaient chacun deux magnifiques suçons, mais pas que ça, qui prouvaient que leur week-end n'avait pas été calme. Ils parlèrent à la famille, mais le moment vient de partir, sur les dernières recommandations et encouragements des familles ils se dirigèrent vers leur voitures pour leur au revoir perso.

Randy: Tu fais attention bébé, tu reste calme, concentré et à la fin de la semaine je veux que tu m'annonce que tu as réussis.

Ben: Je te promets de faire attention et surtout de réussir t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'espère que toi aussi tu auras une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncé.

Randy: Qui sait, à la fin de la semaine prochaine, nous aurons peut être réussis tous les deux.

Ben: J'en suis sur, jusque là on a pas échoués, alors c'est pas maintenant qu'on va le faire.

Randy: Tu as raison. Bon bien que j'ai pas envi de te voir partir, il faut y allé. Sitôt ta session finit, que tu as les résultat tu m'appelle, promis.

Ben: Promis, tu seras le premier à le savoir, d'ailleurs je t'appelle dés qu'il me rende mon téléphone.

Randy: J'y compte bien. Allez bébé, fonce et sache que je serais avec toi par la pensé. Je t'aime mon bébé.

Ben: Je t'aime aussi et je serais avec toi aussi d'accord. Je dois y allé. A dans 1 semaine Mr la futur Superstar de la WWE

Randy: A dans 1 semaine Mr l'officier du S.W.A.T

Un dernier baiser et voilà le couple qui reprend la route, chacun roulant vers son futur destin. Leur rêves à portés de main, la dernière ligne droite de tant d'épreuve et de distance, bientôt récompensé. Depuis qu'il étaient ensembles jamais ils n'avaient échoués, c'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient le faire, du moins ils l'espéraient. Leur amour était le moteur qui les faisait avancé, franchir n'importe quelle étape, toujours ensembles, mains dans la mains et en vainqueur.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3. Merci aux lecteurs pour leurs gentilles reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser ne serais-ce qu'un prénom que je puisse vous remercier comme il faut! bisous à vous Titoune

3/ HONTE:

Ben venait d'arrivé avec sa classe pour l'ultime semaine, celle où tout était possible, où un rêve pouvait devenir une réalité où bien un cauchemar, la semaine qui allait changée sa vie. Il arrivait à Washington, et fut prit en charge par les instructeurs qui les emmenaient dans une base où leur stage serait validé, enfin c'était ce que tous voulaient. Une fois sur place, il eut la possibilité d'envoyer un dernier texto à son homme, il savait qu'il ne verrait pas la réponse mais il le fit quand même, dernier contact avant la mise en quarantaine. Une fois fait, il rendit son téléphone, alla s'installer dans sa chambre et la formation commença de suite, pas de temps à perdre. Dés les premiers instants, il fut confronté à sa première mise en pratique, une prise d'otage. Le but étant de voir comment les recrues réagissaient, comment elles analysaient les risques et surtout comment elles réglaient le problème sans danger pour les otages. Des équipes furent faites et Ben était le chef de la sienne, un rôle qu'il menait de front. Il prit vite les mesures nécessaires, donna ses instructions et passa à l'action, ce soir là son équipe fut la seule à avoir gérer la prise d'otage parfaitement avec zéro victimes à leur compteur. Le lendemain arriva vite et ainsi de suite, très peu de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il faisait, très peu de sommeil aussi, donc la vigilance était de rigueur, pas moyen de penser à autre chose, sinon le facteur risque entrer en compte. Malgré la fatigue et les situations, Ben était heureux, il vivait son rêve, il pensait à son amour bien sur, mais uniquement le soir quand il regagnait sa chambre, seul moment où son esprit était autorisé à s'évader. Il espérait que Randy avait été appeler, que tous allez bien pour lui et qu'il aurait bientôt la chance de le voir sur un ring.

Randy fit la route de retour pour sa dernière semaine, celle où comme son homme, son rêve allait soit devenir réel, soit s'effondré, mais il espérait que la 1ére solution serait la bonne, ne pas se louper. Il entendit son tel sonner et ouvrit le message, celui que Ben lui avait envoyé, il sourit à ce texto sachant que c'était le dernier que son bébé avait été autoriser à envoyer et que c'était à lui que Ben l'avait fait. Il espérait que la semaine de son homme se passerait bien, il savait qu'il allait être mit à rude épreuves et il redoutait quand même ce moment. Il finit sa route et regagna son appartement, pour la dernière semaine, il l'espérait. Il allait retrouvé ses nouveaux amis, retourner dans cet univers qui le faisait rêver, mais qui en même temps l'avait changé. Et oui, il avait changé, mais ne l'avait pas montré à son homme, surtout pas car Ben n'approuverait pas ce Randy là. Il évoluait dans un univers où certes il faisait ce qu'il aimait, mais aussi un univers où le faux semblants était présent. Jouer la comédie faisait partie de sa vie maintenant, il jouait un rôle, un rôle qui pouvait lui couter cher. Par peur d'être rejeter, maltraiter, pas pris au sérieux, voir pire, il avait mentit, avait de suite jouer un rôle, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il prenait conscience qu'à vouloir jouer on risque de perdre ce qu'on a de plus précieux. Il pensait beaucoup à son homme, mais plus le délai final approché plus il avait peur de le perdre, il connaissait son homme, et il savait que sa peur avait de grande chance d'être la cause de la pire douleur qu'il aurait de sa vie. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait depuis le début, il mit son masque et joua son rôle devant ceux qui feraient dorénavant partis de son entourage.

La semaine de Ben toucha à sa fin, il avait réussit brillement ses épreuves, enfin jusque là, la dernière serait la plus déterminante, avant d'y aller il pensa à son homme une dernière fois et se lança. L'ultime épreuve consister à sortir négocier avec un fou, sortir l'otage en vie et le mettre en sécurité, tout ça sans la moindre égratignure. Pas de temps impartie, seul la finalité comptée. Il fallut à Ben 3h pour parvenir au bout, mais il avait réussit, son otage était en vie, le preneur d'otage arrêter, bref un sans faute. Toutes les recrues passèrent unes par unes, ils leur fallut la nuit pour y parvenir, certains avaient réussit un sans fautes, d'autres avaient réussis mais avec des égratignures, d'autres avaient foirés. Les examinateurs les appelèrent les uns après les autres, malheureusement pour Ben il fut l'un des derniers appelés, la pression était à son maximum, mais il tenait bon. Quand son moment fut venu il se dirigea la peur au ventre , il en ressortit 30 min plus tard. Non seulement il avait réussit, mais il sortait major de sa promotion avec les félicitations de ses supérieurs et pour couronner le tout on lui offrait THE POSTE. Il était sur un petit nuage, il avait réussit bien au-delà de ses espérances, maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie récupérer son téléphone et appeler son homme, partager ce moment avec, mais surtout entendre sa voix, cette voix qui avait hantée ses nuits. Il fonça reprendre son bien et retourna vite à sa chambre, il se foutait qu'il soit tard, il voulait entendre Randy, cette fois l'envie était trop forte. Il composa le numéro et attendit mais son homme ne décrocha pas, soit il dormait, soit il devait faire la fête, mais un gros pincements au cœur surgit pour Ben, lui qui était si heureux de pouvoir parler à son homme.

Randy de son côté avait enfin reçut l'appel de Vince McMahon, il avait réussit, il entrait dans la cour des grands. Pour fêter ça ses amis avaient prévus une fête et il y était allé, ne se doutant pas qu'au même moment à des kilomètres de là son homme avait lui aussi réussit et avait tenté de le joindre. Randy était dans son monde, dans son univers, il était l'autre Randy, celui inconnus pour son homme et sa famille, celui qu'il avait façonné mais qui n'était pas lui. Il était prisonnier de sa bêtise et il ne savait plus comment faire aujourd'hui pour se sortir de là et s'il le faisait, aurait-il encore sa place? Il se perdait dans ce monde, il avait joué et risquer fort de perdre la seule chose qui avait de l'importance dans sa vie, son homme. Il s'était fait des amis, mais aucuns ne le connaissait vraiment, il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était, mon dieu qu'avait-il fait. Il fit ce qu'il faisait quand sa conscience se rappelait à lui, il but, but à ne plus savoir où il était, à ne plus penser, il but jusqu'à oublier. Il ne commit pas d'erreur loin de là, non car l'erreur il l'avait déjà commise et quand sa famille, sa belle famille et son homme l'apprendrait, il lui restera que l'alcool pour oublier ce qui est à ce jour et sera toujours sa plus grande erreur. Il rentra se coucher non sans mal avec l'aide d'un de ses amis et ne vit pas l'appel manqué, il était à la dérive. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un gueule de bois du tonnerre et la 1ére chose qu'il fit c'était de prendre son téléphone, chaque matin il relisait le dernier message de son homme, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il vit l'appel. Son homme l'avait appelé et lui n'avait pas décroché, pour la 1ére fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, l'appel n'avait pas été prit. Il respira un grand coup et composa de suite le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Ben: Allô

Randy: Bébé c'est moi

Ben: Mon amour tu vas bien?

Randy: Oui pardon de ne pas avoir répondus et de n'appeler que maintenant. J'étais sortis avec des amis et je n'ais pas entendus mon téléphone.

Ben: Pas grave, j'avais juste envie de t'entendre, mais je comprends. Gueule de bois amour?

Randy: Oh oui, mais je m'en veux quand même. Alors les résultats?

Ben: J'ai réussis bébé, j'ai tout déchiré et en plus je suis major de ma promotion. J'ai fais le meilleur score, un sans faute tu te rends compte.

Randy: Je suis très fier de toi, mon dieu tu as réussis Mr l'officier du S.W.A.T.

Ben: Enfin. Et toi alors?

Randy: J'ai réussis aussi d'où la fête, j'intègre la WWE demain. On as réussis bébé, nos rêves se sont réalisés.

Ben: Mon homme est enfin une Superstars, le grand Randy Orton entre dans la place, je suis hyper fier mon cœur tu le mérite. J'ai hâte de te voir tu me manque.

Randy: tu me manque aussi, je fais mon entrée demain dans la cour des grands, mais j'espère pouvoir bientôt te rejoindre chez nous afin de fêter ça.

Ben: Moi aussi, je vais te féliciter à ma manière et tu vas avoir besoin de repos juste après je te le garantis mon amour, je suis à bloc.

Randy: hâte d'y être. Mais au faite quand à lieu ta cérémonie?

Ben: Fin de semaine prochaine, mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne peux pas être là c'est pas grave, nos parents filmeront et tu pourras voir ça après.

Randy: Je sais bien mais c'est un grand jour et je serais absent je suis déçus et désolé mon cœur.

Ben: je le sais, bref je voulais te féliciter, t'annoncer que j'ai réussis et te dire que je t'aime. J'espère te voir vite.

Randy: félicitation mon cœur et je t'aime aussi ne l'oublis jamais. Je te verrais le plus vite possible. A bientôt mon amour.

Ben: A très vite bébé.

Randy raccrocha avec des sentiments mitigés, il était heureux, fier, triste mais surtout il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, un gout de mensonge et de peur.

Ben raccrocha avec une grande joie, il avait entendu son homme, tous les deux avaient réussis , ils avaient réalisés leur rêves, mais surtout il avait enfin entendu son amour. Il prit ses bagages et direction l'aéroport, il rentré chez lui. Il avait hâte de voir les siens, d'être avec eux puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être avec son homme ce qui le rendit un peu triste et d'autant plus qu'il serait enfin diplômé et deviendrait l'officier du S.W.A.T Benjamin Cooper, sans son homme pour le voir. Le vol se passa bien et il arriva très vite chez lui, quand il franchit sa porte encore un sentiment mitigé le prit, un peu comme si il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas sans en connaitre la véritable raison. Il appela sa moman et bien sur toute la famille et belle famille l'attendait pour fêter l'événement, mais cette fois aucune chance que son homme arrive par surprise. Il alla donc fêter sa réussite avec les siens.

Daniel: Félicitation fils je suis très fier

Ben: Merci papa

Germaine: Mon bébé, je suis tellement fier de toi tu as réussis haut la main

Ben: Merci moman et tu vois pas une égratignures

Germaine: J'étais pas inquiète, j'avais confiance en toi.

Daniel: Tu peux ranger la trousse à pharmacie alors.

Germaine: Oui j'y vais de suite

Elaine: Félicitation mon grand, je devrais plutôt dire officier Cooper

Ben: Merci Mam

Bob: félicitation fils, un doubler pour les Bendy

Ben: Oui on a encore une fois réussis. Je suis fier de mon homme et de moi aussi.

Bob: Il y a de quoi.

Ben: Au faite Bob j'aurais besoin de vôtre aide, je voudrais faire une surprise à mon homme et j'aurais besoin d'une entrée pour le jour que vous savez

Bob: Pas de soucis je t'arrange ça

Ben: Merci pop

Sur ce tous se dirigèrent vers la table et passèrent un bon moment, Ben était impatient de pouvoir voir son homme, cette fois la surprise viendrait de lui.

5 jours plus tard Ben fut officiellement diplômé, il devenait l'officier Cooper. Comme promis la famille filma l 'événement pour que Randy puisse voir. Celui-ci étant dans un autre état pour un show, mais depuis quelques jours Ben sentait que son homme était bizarre, l'amour était là mais Randy semblait un peu distant, il disait que c'était parce qu'il ne voyait pas son homme, mais ils avaient déjà été séparer avant et il n'avait pas réagit comme ça. C'est pour ça que Ben avait hâte d'être au lendemain, il allait voir son homme, Bob avait tout arrangé, il avait l'entré, le lieu et le laisser passer, bref il n'y avait plus qu'à. La nuit fut longue pour Ben tellement il avait hâte, il était debout depuis un moment, sa valise était prête et le moment venu il fonça. Il prit l'avion pour le Texas où Randy était. Une fois son avion atterris, il loua une voiture et fonça à l'arène, il arriva et montra le passe au vigile qui le laissa passer. Quand il rentra il demanda à un homme s'il savait où Randy se trouvait et celui-ci l'accompagna dans la salle d'entrainement. Il passa les portes avec la boule au ventre mais aussi avec un amour démentiel, et à ce moment il le vit. Randy était de dos et ne le vit pas de suite, mais une jeune femme parla et Randy se retourna. Au moment où il vit Ben il eut un choc, il sourit bien sur mais pas de ce sourire qui le caractériser quand il voyait son homme. Son sourire était à demi teinte, Ben pensa qu'il aurait peut être dut lui dire qu'il venait finalement, il semblait gêner plus qu'autre chose. Randy se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, mais très vite il se détacha sous l'incompréhension de son homme. Une blonde vint vers eux avec le reste de la bande et elle s'agrippa à Randy.

Blonde: Bah alors bébé tu nous présente pas ton ami.

A ce mot là et à sa façon d'agir Ben crispa la mâchoire et Randy baissa la tête, sa faute allez être dévoiler.

Randy: Je vous présente Benjamin, mon ami d'enfance

Homme: Celui qui vient d'intégré le S.W.A.T?

Ben : Celui-là même, enchanté

Homme: Enchanté, je suis John et voici Phil, Kelly, Layla Ted, Cody et Maryse

Tous: Enchantés Benjamin

Randy: c'est une surprise de te voir

Ben: Je te le fais pas dire, je sais pas qui est le plus surpris des deux. Alors comme ça tu es en couple?

Maryse: Oui depuis 2 mois, mais tu lui avais pas dis bébé

Ben: Non il n'avait rien dit mais je me doute du pourquoi.

Randy: Je suis désolé

Ben: Pas grave, bon je vais y allé, je faisais juste escale. J'ai été ravis de vous rencontrez. A bientôt

Tous: Oui à bientôt Benjamin.

Ben fit demi tour et sortit avec le cœur brisé, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son homme était bizarre, mais ce qu'il avait découvert était pire. Il lui avait mentit, il l'avait trompé, cet homme là n'était pas le siens, non cet homme était un parfait inconnus et Ben haïssait cet homme.

Randy: Ben attend

Ben se retourna et Randy vit l'horreur, la colère, le dégout et surtout la peine dans ses yeux.

Ben: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Randy Te parler s'il te plait bébé

Ben: Ne m'appelle plus comme ça

Randy: Ben laisse moi t'expliquer

Ben: Vas-y explique moi. Explique moi pourquoi « Ami d'enfance », pourquoi je découvre que tu me trompe avec cette fille depuis 2 mois, pourquoi tu m'as mentis depuis tout ce temps. Alors parle

Randy: Je n'ais rien dis, j'avais peur d'avouer mon homosexualité, peur d'être rejeter alors j'ai joué un rôle et aujourd'hui je suis piégé.

Ben: Peur n'est pas le mot qui convient, Honte serait plus qualificatif.

Randy: Laisse moi parler, j'ai mentis d'accord mais pas à toi, et je t'ais pas trompé

Ben: Et Maryse t'en fais quoi.

Randy J'ai pas couché avec elle je te le jure

Ben: Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé

Randy: Euh

Ben: Répond

Randy: Oui

Ben: Alors tu m'as trompé. J'arrive pas à le croire.

Randy: J'avais peur de leur dire que j'étais Gay, dans ce milieu c'est pas forcément bien pris

Ben: Oui tu es gay et pas que ça et je te signale que je suis flic et dans mon milieu c'est pas facilement accepter non plus, mais je me suis pas caché, j'ais pas mentis sur ce que je suis, qui je suis et surtout je t'ais pas trompé

Randy: J'ai joué un rôle je suis désole, mais tu es le seul que j'aime, pardonne moi bébé

Ben: Te pardonner tu plaisante là, tu mens, tu me trompe et tout ça pour quoi, par Honte. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour tu aurais honte de toi, de moi, de nous. Parce qu'au final c'est ça tu as honte de nous.

Randy: Non c'est pas vrai. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette pour qui je suis vraiment. Mais je n'ais pas honte de toi, ni de nous ça tu n'as pas le doit de le penser

Ben: J'ai tous les droits, tu dis que tu avais peur qu'il ne t'accepte pas pour qui tu es, mais qui es-tu Randy? Parce que l'homme qui est avec eux, n'est pas l'homme que je connais et que j'aime, non ce n'est pas cet homme là. Moi qui étais si heureux de te voir.

Randy: Moi aussi je suis heureux que tu sois là

Randy tenta de s'approcher de Ben et de lui prendre la main, car à ce moment il savait qu'il avait peut être tout perdu, mais surtout qu'il avait blesser son homme, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. A ce moment précis Ben rejeta sa main, refusa tout contact avec lui, ne le regarda pas, il avait mal, lui qui était si heureux quelques minutes plus tôt était à ce moment l'homme le plus malheureux qui soit. Toute leur histoire, leur vie, leur amour, tout était partis en fumée en l'espace de quelques minutes. Randy avait honte, honte de leur amour, jamais personne ne l'avais autant blessé de sa vie, Randy l'avait rendu heureux au-delà des mots, mais il veniat de le brisé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fais.

Randy: Bébé s'il te plait regarde moi.

Ben: Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu aurais honte de moi, qu'un jour tu me blesserais, mais aujourd'hui tu as fais bien pire, tu m'a brisé. Je préfère partir, rentrer chez moi . Partir loin de toi, je n'aurais pas dus venir.

Randy: Non attend pars pas je t'en pris.

Ben: N'appelle pas ça ne servirais à rien et surtout ne te pointe pas à la maison. Je veux plus t'entendre.

Ben se retourna laissant Randy fasse à la douleur, il avait perdu son homme, sa vie, son double, son âme sœur, tout ça pour quoi?

Au moment de franchir la porte ben se retourna sans regarder Randy qui pleurait doucement.

Ben: J'oubliais Bonne Anniversaire, car il me semble que ça aussi tu l'as oublié. Aujourd'hui était nôtre 5e anniversaire de mariage, probablement le dernier d'ailleurs.

Et sur ces mots Ben franchit la porte et partit. Randy resta dans le couloir, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il avait perdu son mari, car oui aujourd'hui était le 5e anniversaire de mariage des Bendy. 7 ans d'amour et 5 ans de mariage détruits comme ça par un mensonge, un mensonge résultant d'une peur, la peur de ne pas être accepté pour ce que l'on est vraiment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4/ Vérité:**_

Ben était repartit le cœur lourd, lourd de douleur, lourd de colère, lourd d'amertume, mais surtout lourd de chagrin. Il était malheureux comme jamais, non jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Randy, il avait vécut beaucoup de chose, la joie, la tristesse, la distance, la fierté, mais aujourd'hui tout était balayer par cette douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son 5e anniversaire de mariage, sa surprise, se terminerait comme ça. Il avait mal, mais la colère faisait en sorte que les larmes ne coulaient pas, bientôt il le savait, il n'arriverait plus à les retenir. Comment faire maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa moitié? Comment faire face à leurs familles? Comment avancé seul? Trop de question auquel il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas répondre pour l'instant. En l'espace de quelques minutes son univers s'était écroulé, il avait perdu la seule chose à laquelle il tenait le plus. Dire qu'il était confiant en l'avenir, heureux que tous les deux avaient réussis leurs rêves, et surtout combler d'avoir un mari qui avait été à ses côtés à travers tous ça. Mais à cet instant il regrettait tout, regrettait d'avoir fait le 1er pas, d'avoir crus aux paroles de Randy, à leur sermon fait le jour de leur union, aux promesses d'une vie à deux. Il regrettait absolument tout, il était détruit, et devait avancé dorénavant seul, faire son métier qu'il aimait tant, construire une nouvelle vie où l'amour ne serait plus le pilier centrale. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Randy avait honte de lui, de leur amour, de leur union, au point d'avoir mentis à tous en se forgeant une autre vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place. Deux rêves s'étaient réalisés, mais l'un deux leur avait couter leur mariage, au prix de mensonges et tromperies. Finalement l'univers de Randy n'était pas aussi bien que ça, si pour y arriver il fallait renoncé à ce que l'on ait. Ben prit son avion dans un état second, depuis sa découverte, il était là sans vraiment y être, il avançait comme un automate, une machine qui ne tarderait pas à tomber en panne. Il allait devoir face à tous et surtout affronter les siens. A l'idée d'être prit en pitié il eut la nausée, il ne voulait pas affronter ça mais n'avait pas le choix. Quelques heures plus tard, il atterris à St Louis, sa ville mais plus pour longtemps, car au court du voyage il avait réfléchit. Il allait accepté la proposition en or qu'on lui avait faite, il allait partir loin. Sa famille allait essayé de le retenir pour sur, mais au vus de la situation ils comprendraient. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce qui était maintenant un endroit où ses souvenirs le tuerait, où il avait vécut une vie heureuse, qui se terminait brutalement. Randy devra faire face à ses erreurs, sa famille et surtout à ses choix seul. Leur couple était mort avec ses mensonges. Ben arriva chez lui et c'est en insérant la clé dans la serrure que les larmes vinrent, cette fois plus moyen de les retenir. Il était seul et pouvait donc lâcher prise, pleurer, hurler, bref faire son deuil, le deuil de l'amour de sa vie.

Randy lui était resté figer dans le couloir, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il regardait toujours cette porte par laquelle son mari était partit. Espérant qu'il reviendrait, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air, son mariage, la plus belle histoire qu'il soit, la chose la plus importante et précieuse qu'il est jamais possédé. Il avait brisé son mari, son mariage, leur amour, juste par peur. Peur d'être rejeter, peur de ne pas voir son rêve se réaliser à cause de son homosexualité, peur d'être lui-même. A cet instant il était seul face à ses choix, sa douleur, il était tout seul dorénavant, il avait joué un jeu et avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, son homme. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, voulu faire du mal à son bébé, mentir sur ce qu'il était pour arriver à son but, non il s'était prit au piège, seul avec ses mensonges, et il prit conscience que son rêve lui avait couter cher. Il lui avait couter sa vie. Sa respiration se fit difficile, ses sanglots redoublèrent, face à cette porte close. Cette porte qui s'était fermée sur sa vie, qu'avait-il fait? Il s'écroula de douleur et sentit des bras venir se poser sur ses épaules, il ne prêta pas attention à la personne, car la seule qui avait de l'importance était partit et ne reviendrait jamais. Il commença à crier et les bras se refermèrent sur lui, il enfouit sa tête contre un torse et finit sa descente aux enfers. Il avait détruit son âme sœur, son meilleur ami, son amour mais surtout son mari, plus rien ne compter à présent, il avait tout perdu.

Ce que Randy ignoré c'est que son altercation avec Ben avait été entendu par Shawn. Celui-ci avait tout entendu et avait assisté impuissant aux ravages d'un mensonge. Il avait vu la souffrance de Ben face aux mensonges, à la tromperie et à la découverte de ce que Randy avait fait. Il avait apprit que Randy avait fait tout ça de peur de ne pas être accepter, il avait mit son mariage en péril parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Car oui dans cette entreprise, il y avait d'autres gays, même un couple, mais voilà Randy était nouveau, donc il ne savait pas. Shawn allait l'aidé, du moins essayer, car une chose était sur, il ne serait pas rejeter, et son mariage devait être sauver, un tel amour ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il allait aidé cette jeune recrue, le prendre sous son aile, lui faire voir qu'il n'était pas seul, il allait l'aidé à être celui qu'il est vraiment: Randy Orton Cooper.

Shawn: Allez Randy lève toi, viens avec moi.

Randy: Je l'ais perdus, j'ai perdus mon amour, j'ai plus rien.

Shawn: Dis pas ça, viens avec moi.

Randy: Laisser moi, je veux mourir, sans lui je ne suis plus rien. J'ai tout foutus en l'air pour rien, j'ai perdus la seule chose qui me rendait heureux. Je suis seul maintenant et plus rien ne compte.

Shawn: Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là et je vais t'aidé. Allez viens avec moi, je dois te parler.

Doucement Shawn releva Randy et l'emmena dans sa loge, il l'assit sur le canapé, comme un enfant, car Randy ne réagissait plus, il était comme mort, et ça briser le cœur de Shawn de le voir comme ça. Il appela une personne et attendit son arrivée, à eux deux ils allaient tentés de remettre un couple, un mariage sur les rails? Car Randy n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il était, pas à avoir à se cacher, non il pouvait relever la tête fièrement. Une personne entra dans la loge et vit le spectacle de ce jeune homme détruit, il se doutait que la situation était grave pour que Shane l'appelle mais il était loin de se douter de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Shawn: Merci d'être venu mon cœur

Paul: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shawny? Et puis qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec le gamin?

Shawn: Je crois que tu sais qui il est, mais je viens de découvrir par hasard son histoire et il va falloir qu'on l'aide.

Paul: Attend pourquoi Randy aurait besoin de nous. Et que veux-tu dire par son histoire. Il vient à peine d'arrivé et je doute qu'il est déjà des ennuis.

Shawn: C'est là que tu as tords. Randy à fait une énorme erreur, une erreur qui va lui couter ce qu'il a de plus cher dans la vie. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de dévoiler sa vrai nature.

Paul: Je comprends pas là, de quoi tu parle?

Shawn: il est gay Paul, et il a mentit à tous par peur d'être rejeter. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas et qu'aucune discrimination n'était en cours ici.

Paul: Merde je comprends mieux maintenant, en même temps il est nouveau et ici c'est pas le centre de formation, il l'aurait vite découvert. Il n'a pas a avoir peur d'être gay.

Shawn: Je le sais bien, mais il y a pire que ça, en mentant il a blessé la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

Paul: Qui?

Shawn: Son mari

Paul: Son mari? Attend le môme est marié?

Shawn: Oui depuis 5ans, et son mari est venu ici aujourd'hui car c'est leur anniversaire de mariage, et il a découvert le mensonge de Randy. J'ai assisté à tout et crois moi, je n'ais jamais vus autant de douleur, de colère, dans les yeux de qui que se soit, avant de les voir dans les yeux de Ben.

Paul: Ben?

Shawn: Le mari de Randy. Il est repartit laissant Randy seul avec ses mensonges. Je sais qu'on ne les connait pas, mais je te jure il faut les aidés, leur mariage, leur amour ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

Paul: Merde. J'aurais jamais crus ça, tu as sans doute raison, on va essayés de les aidés, mais tu dois te dire qu'on va peut être pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Bon qu'est-ce que tu propose?

Shawn: Pour l'instant priorité à Randy, il est en état de choc comme tu peux le voir. On doit lui faire voir qu'il n'est pas seul et n'a pas a avoir honte. Après essayer de recoller les morceaux en espérant que son mari acceptera de l'entendre et c'est cette partie qui sera la plus dure.

Paul: Ok.

Paul se mit face à Randy et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal, le garçon était vraiment mal, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs qui ne cessait de couler, il était dans un état déplorable. Il secoua doucement Randy mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, il n'était plus là et cette vision était douloureuse pour eux. Comment le faire revenir? Comment le faire réagir? Car là il fallait faire vite d'après Shawn, et ils n'avaient pas toutes les pièces du puzzle en leurs mains, Randy devait réagir s'il voulait sauver son mariage.

Ben de son côté avait déjà prit des dispositions, pour son travail et son départ. Il avait prévenu la famille qu'il voulait les voir au complet le lendemain, ils avaient d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était là, alors qu'il devait être avec son mari. Tous avait compris qu'il y avait un problème et que cette fois c'était grave. Ensuite Ben monta dans sa chambre, leur chambre, cette chambre qui avait été le témoin silencieux de beaucoup de chose. De leurs déclarations d'amours, de leur ébats fougueux où tendres, de leurs projets d'avenir, de leur promesses, bref beaucoup de chose avait été battit dans cette pièce et aujourd'hui y être été extrêmement douloureux pour Ben. Il prit une douche et préféra redescendre, il ne supportait plus d'être là, dans son nid douillet, non il voulait être loin et oublier. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il préféra boire, boire à un anniversaire qui serait sans doute le dernier, boire à une vie commune réduite à néant, boire à la trahison et aux mensonges de Randy, boire pour oublier sa douleur et sa vie. Il s'endormit soule, mais en pleurs, son cœur saignait de cette fin brutale, une fin qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ni prévus. Il se réveilla quelques heurse plus tard, monta prendre une douche et partit rejoindre les siens. Il était temps de tout dire et de tourner une page, la leur. Il arriva chez ses parents et constata que tous étaient présent, quand ils le virent un lourd silence se fit, son visage parla pour lui. Sa mère vint le prendre dans ses bras et ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau, il n'avait pas honte de pleurer, il avait mal et sa douleur fut communicative à tous. Il essuya ses yeux, dis un léger bonjour et s'assit, il était tant de raconter ce qu'il avait découvert.

Ben: Bon pas besoin de vous dire que la situation est grave, vus mon état vous devez vous en douter. Je vais tout vous dire et vous faire part d'un choix que j'ai fais. Je sais que vous allez vouloir m'en empêcher mais je vous demande vôtre soutiens, celui que j'ai toujours eus ok.

Daniel: Qu'est-ce qui se passe fils?

Bob: Où est Randy? Il est blessé c'est ça?

Ben: Randal va bien pop, celui qui est blessé c'est moi, j'ai découvert une chose qui m'a détruite et ne va pas vous plaire. Veuillez m'écouter et ne pas me couper c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça.

Elaine: Parle mon grand on t'écoute.

Germaine: Vas y mon bébé parle.

A ce moment Ben prit une grande inspiration, leur parler de ce qu'il avait découvert était difficile, car il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même mais il le fit. Il leur raconta son arrivé à la WWE, la réaction de Randy, la rencontre avec ses amis, Maryse, ses paroles et enfin leur confrontation finale. Il mit sur la table, le fait que Randy avait joué un double jeu, qu'il avait mentit à tous le monde, qu'il avait trompé Ben, tout ça par Honte. Il avait honte d'eux et avait fait le choix de briser leur vie. Les parents et beaux parents n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles, c'était pas possible, comment Randy avait-il put faire ça? Non il y avait une raison c'était pas possible qu'il est mentit sur tout, qu'il est joué un double jeu pendant tout ce temps, et surtout qu'il avait détruit son mariage comme ça. Comme Ben la famille venait de plonger dans l'horreur, Randy avait tout détruit et ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser totalement l'étendu des dégâts. Ben pleura lors de son récit, il avait mal, il était à terre, blesser à l'extrême et ils assistaient à sa descente. Ben mit fin à son récit, il n'avait plus la force de parler, il avait mal et ne voulait qu'une chose, ne plus avoir mal.

Elaine: Mon dieu c'est pas possible, comment mon fils a-t-il put faire une chose pareil? Je n'arrive pas a y croire.

Bob: Il doit y avoir une explication c'est pas possible autrement. Tu es ce qu'il a de plus cher fils, j'arrive pas à comprendre.

Germaine: C'est pas possible, il nous a mentit à tous, mais surtout à toi. Jamais je n'aurais crus entendre un jour que Randy aurait honte de vôtre amour. C'est un cauchemar.

Daniel: Je vais le tuer. Je l'avais prévenus que s'il faisait du mal à mon fils je le tuais. S'il se pointe ici, pardon Bob et Elaine, mais s'il vient ici je le tue.

Germaine: Calme toi chéri.

Daniel: Que je me calme, il a mentit, il a trompé son mari et tu veux que je me calme, pas question. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à mon fils sans réagir.

Bob: Je te comprends Daniel, si Ben avait fait ça je voudrais aussi le tuer. Une chose est sur, mon fils va devoir s'expliquer.

Elaine: C'est sur et certains, ce n'est pas mon fils, celui que j'ai élevé, aimer, vu grandir et devenir un jeune homme bien. Non cet homme là n'est pas mon Randy. Je vais peut être vous paraitre cruel, mais cet homme là, c'est moi qui en ait honte.

Ben: Je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir dut vous parlez de tous ça, d'avoir dut vous révélez ses mensonges, mais j'ai pris une décision et je devais vous dire le pourquoi sinon vous n'auriez pas compris mon choix.

Germaine: Tu me fais peur bébé. Ne fais pas de bêtise s'il te plait, on est là avec toi, tu n'es pas seul.

Elaine: On est tous avec toi, et Randy va devoir faire face à l'ensemble de nous.

Bob-Daniel: oh oui, il va devoir faire face à ses erreurs.

Ben: Vous ferez ce que vous voulez de lui, moi j'en ais finis, je pars.

Tous: Quoi

Ben: A la fin de mon stage on m'a proposé un poste, un poste dans la meilleur équipe de S.W.A.T des Etats-Unis. J'ai demandé à réfléchir, je voulez en parlé avec Randy avant, mais maintenant plus la peine. J'ai appelé hier et accepté le poste, je pars ce soir.

Daniel: Où?

Germaine: Bébé tu es sur?

Ben: Je pars à Washington et oui je suis sur. C'est pas une décision facile croyez-le, mais j'ai besoin de partir un moment et puis j'intègre la meilleur équipe qui soit, une chance à ne pas laissez passer. Il faut que je m'éloigne un certains temps. Pardon mais là je peux plus, il m'a trop fait souffrir.

Bob: C'est une grande chance pour toi en effet, et je comprend tes raisons, mais sache que tu es toujours mon fils, peu importe la suite, tu fais toujours partis de ma famille.

Elaine: Tu es notre fils et on t'aime. Même si on aurait préféré te voir rester, on respecte ton choix. Compte sur nous, prends le temps qu'il te faut, mais surtout ne nous rejette pas pour les fautes de Randy s'il te plait.

Ben: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne blâme personne à part Randal. Merci de me comprendre et de me soutenir. Par contre je suis sur qu'il va essayé de savoir où je suis et je vous demanderez de ne pas lui dire.

Germaine: Bien sur bébé. Mais tu vas nous manqués.

Daniel: A cause de Randy, on paie nous aussi pour ses fautes. Mon fils s'en va loin de nous. Je sais que c'est un grand honneur pour toi, mais ton départ me fait mal. Soit prudent et donne nous souvent des nouvelles ok.

Ben: Bien sur papa, je suis désolé de vous faire souffrir mais je peux pas rester, je finirais par faire une connerie.

Tous restèrent en silence, trop de chose avaient été dites et faite pour que quelqu'un ne parle. Hier ils étaient heureux, fiers de leurs enfants, et aujourd'hui tous s'écroulés. Ils espéraient une chose qu'il n'arriverait rien à Ben, par contre Randy aurait lui de sérieux soucis à son arrivée c'était certains. Il avait commit l'irréparable, même aux yeux de ses parents. L'homme qu'il était devenu fit honte à tous.

Randy de son côté avait été emmené par Shawn et Paul à l'hôtel, ils étaient passés devant le groupe d'amis du jeune homme qui à la vu de celui-ci prirent conscience que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Il était sortit à la suite de son meilleur ami, n'était pas revenu et maintenant il était anéantit. Paul demanda à John de ramener les affaires de Randy et en silence ils regagnèrent la chambre de Randy. Une fois la porte franchit Randy s'allongea sur son lit, prenant deux choses, une photo et un tee-shirt. La photo de son homme et son tee-shirt où était son parfum. Il enleva aussi le pansement de son annulaire révélant à Paul et Shawn son alliance. Il pleurait, il avait tout détruit, il n'avait plus rien, peut importe maintenant que les gens apprennent qu'il était gay, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà tout perdu par sa faute. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit et prit son téléphone, il appela son homme sur son portable, pas de réponse, il appela chez eux, pareil, Ben ne répondait pas, il ne répondrait probablement plus. Randy hésitait à appelé chez ses parents où beaux parents, il devait leur faire face à un moment. Il avait non seulement détruit son mariage, mais il avait probablement détruit aussi sa famille. Il envoya un texto à son homme mais comme les appels il resta sans réponse. Ben lui avait dit qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de le joindre, mais c'était au-delà des forces de Randy. Il devait parlé à son homme, il ramperait s'il le fallait, mais vivre sans lui était impossible. A ce moment John lui ramena ses affaires et Randy prit une grande décision, tout dire à tous le monde. Dire la vérité, sur lui, sur Ben, sur eux. Il devait arrêté de faire du mal aux gens, il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça. Tous furent réunis dans sa chambre et Randy leur révéla enfin la vérité. Mais voilà une vérité qui arrive peut être trop tard et qui a fait beaucoup de dégâts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5/ RETROUVAILLES:**_

Randy avait tout dit à ses amis, la vérité sur Ben, sur leur histoire, leur lien réel, et surtout le pourquoi de ses mensonges. Il leur avait demandé pardon, pardon pour tout, il s'était excusé plus particulièrement envers Maryse, mais bizarrement elle ne lui en voulait, elle avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. En faite son histoire avec Randy lui avait servit à elle aussi, elle avait profitée de ça pour être tranquille, c'était une jeune femme très belle, douce et gentille, mais les mecs s'arrêtaient pour la plupart à son physique, alors son couple avec Randy l'avait protéger. Elle avait considérée leur histoire plus comme une association qu'autre chose, et elle comprenait la peur de Randy. En faite tous accepter Randy comme il était, bon ils n'étaient pas de son côté pour le mal qu'il avait fait mais comprirent la réaction de Ben quand ils l'avaient vus. D'une certaine façon les révélations de Randy leur avait permis de mieux le découvrir, ils formaient une vrai bande maintenant et tous voulaient venir en aide au couple Bendy. Randy leur raconta son histoire, son enfance avec Ben, la découverte de ses sentiments, le jeu de Ben pour voir sa réaction, l'affrontement, la révélation de leur amour, l'approbation de leur famille, leur vie à deux, leur mariage, bref ils découvrirent sa véritable histoire. Tous étaient unanimes, leur histoire d'amour était magnifique, forte et de celle qui dure toute une vie, celle que tous cherche et ne trouve pas forcément. Lui avait eut cette chance, il avait trouvé Shawn et Paul, il n'était pas seul, et puis Phil avait révélé sa Bisexualité, et pour les autres ils étaient Hétéro, mais ils n'étaient nullement dérangés pas leurs orientations sexuels. Bref ce soir là un groupe venait de se former, plus de secret, un renfort de choix, des amis solidaires et une mission: Réunir les Bendy.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlés, Randy avait à mainte reprise tenter de joindre son homme, mais il eut en retour un silence glacial, il aurait aimé même une réponse brutale plutôt que ce silence. Il prit la décision de rentré chez lui, il devait faire quelque chose, mais son retour ne serait possible que le surlendemain, à son grand regret. Ben aurait trop de temps pour agir et il le savait, mais il était bloqué, au prise avec ses démons, ses erreurs et ses regrets. Il ne savait pas comment il allait arrangé les choses, ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais laisser à son homme du temps n'était pas bon. En plus il savait que quand il rentrerait la famille serait au courant, non seulement il devrait tenter de récupérer son homme, sauver son mariage, mais il devrait faire face à ses parents et beaux parents. Il redoutait surtout son beau père, les garçons avaient chacun étaient prévenus, si l'un d'eux blesser l'autre alors là le père serait en première ligne, et Randy avait non seulement blesser Ben mais il l'avait trompé aussi. Il était prêt à subir les foudres de son beau père, à prendre des coups si nécessaire, à ramper au besoin, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était le pardon. Le pardon de tous, peu importe le temps qu'il aurait à attendre pour ça, aujourd'hui c'était son objectif, réparer le mal qu'il avait fait et en subir les conséquences, car sans son homme sa vie ne voulait plus rien dire. Sans Ben, peu importe son rêve, peu importe la vie, rien de tous cela n'était réel sans lui.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, il guettait un signe, appeler où textoyer son homme toute les heures, mais toujours ce silence horrible. Ses amis vinrent le rejoindre, l'emmenant déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas faim, il restait silencieux, le regard sur son téléphone. Ils lui proposèrent même de venir avec lui le lendemain en renfort, un soutiens, pour tenter d'arranger les choses, mais Randy n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée. Paul et Shawn eux allaient venir avec lui, après tout ils vivaient la même chose et pourraient tenter d'expliquer à Ben les raisons de Randy. Enfin le pourquoi il avait eut peur de dire qui il était, pour ce qui était de ce qu'il avait fait à côté ça c'était à lui de faire quelque chose. La journée passa au ralentit, Randy entra en scène mais le cœur n'y était pas, il ne voulait pas être là, sur ce ring, devant tout c'est gens. Non il voulait être chez lui, seuls avec son homme, il voulait être dans son nid douillet auprès de son amour. Il prit conscience que son rêve lui avait couter cher, mais c'est surtout sa bêtise qui l'avait fait, un prix trop élever pour un résultat déplorable. La soirée passa lentement mais une fois le show finit Randy partit direct avec Paul et Shawn vers l'aéroport, ses amis lui avaient fait part de leurs soutiens et attendaient une bonne nouvelle en retour. Ce fût le vol le plus long qu'il avait fait, pas par le temps, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avancé au ralentit, de perdre un temps infini. Jamais Randy n'était sortit aussi vite d'un avion et d'un aéroport, Paul et Shawn avaient d'ailleurs eut du mal à le suivre. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et foncèrent à la voiture de Randy qui était au stationnement, et l'instant d'après ils étaient en route pour le chalet. Il aurait été préférable qu'un autre conduise mais ne connaissant pas la route ce fut donc Randy qui prit le volant et disons qu'avec son taux de stresse élevé le trajet fut pour le moins rapide. Une fois arriver Randy vit de suite que la voiture de Ben n'était pas dans le garage, mauvais signe, et son anxiété monta encore quand il franchit le pas de la porte, pas de lumière et aucun signes de son homme. Il fit vite le tour et monta comme une flèche dans leur chambre, toujours aucun signe de Ben, mais un très mauvais pressentiment prit Randy au ventre, il ouvrit leur armoire, son côté était plein mais celui de son mari lui était vide. Pareil pour les commodes et la salle de bain, plus rien toutes les affaires de Ben avaient disparues. Alors que Paul et Shawn visitaient et découvraient le chalet il entendirent un cri et se ruèrent à l'étage trouvant Randy à terre hurlant comme jamais.

Paul: Randy qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Randy: Plus rien

Shawn: Quoi plus rien?

Randy: Il est partit, toutes ses affaires ont disparues. Mon dieu je veux mourir

Paul: Merde. Attend pas de panique si ça se trouve il est allez chez ses parents

Randy: Je savais qu'il fallait pas lui laisser autant de temps.

Shawn: Paul à raison, il doit être chez ses parents t'inquiète pas. Appelle les

Randy: Si c'est le cas alors je suis mort, de toute façon je le suis déjà.

Randy prit son téléphone et appela ses beaux parents, il était mort de trouille mais il devait savoir. Ben ne pouvait pas être partit comme ça, c'était impossible. La sonnerie retentit mais pas de réponse, alors il appela ses parents et son père décrocha, il confirma la présence des Cooper chez lui, mais au son de sa voix Randy comprit que tous savaient ce qu'il avait fait, il dit à son père qu'il arrivait et raccrocha.

Randy: Mes beaux parents sont chez mes parents et visiblement tous le monde sait

Shawn: Ok bon allons-y

Randy: Vous n'êtes pas obligés, ça va pas être beau

Paul: Raison de plus, allez en route.

Ils redescendirent et prirent la route pour chez les Orton. Randy ne parlait plus, il était muré dans le silence, son enfer ne faisait que commencé, mais au fond il savait qu'il le méritait. Quand il arriva, il vit la voiture de son beau père mais pas celle de son homme, il rentra dans la maison avec Paul et Shawn à sa suite. Il retrouva tous le monde dans le salon et à son arrivé un lourd silence se fit. Si des yeux pouvaient tués alors Randy serait mort sur le champ. Il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, peut être sa dernière.

Randy: Où est Ben,

Bob: Bonjour où bonsoir serait un bon début Randal

Randy baissa la tête, car quand on l'appeler comme ça c'était pas très bon.

Randy: Bonsoir papa, est-ce que tu sais où est Ben

Bob: Oui je le sais, mais il est pas là

Daniel: Et tu ne sera pas où est mon fils, tu lui as fais suffisamment de mal comme ça.

Germaine: Comment as-tu pus faire ça, je n'arrive pas a y croire.

Elaine: Moi non plus, jamais je n'avais eus honte de toi, mais là si.

Randy: Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais je dois voir mon mari.

Daniel: Bah pas de chance, lui ne veut plus te voir et personne ici ne t'aidera. Tu n'imagine pas l'effort surhumain que je fais pour ne pas te tuer sur place espèce de petit connard.

Germaine: Daniel tu as promis à ton fils.

Daniel: Je sais et c'est le pire.

Elaine: Calme toi Daniel, ta femme à raison, on a promis à Ben de ne rien faire, et crois moi ma main me démange tout autant que ton point.

Bob: Alors Randal, tu as des explications pour justifier ce que tu as fais, pour avoir ruiné 7 ans d'amour et 5 ans de mariage? Et fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Randy: J'avais peur, peur d'être rejeter si j'avoué mon homosexualité. Je ne savais pas qu'en faite je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas là.

Daniel: Tu avais peur où honte, parce que pour le coup je vois pas la différence.

Randy: j'avais peur pop, jamais je n'aurais honte de Ben où de nôtre amour, jamais.

Daniel: Ne m'appelle plus pop, tu as perdus ce droit quand tu as trompé et mentis à mon fils.

Randy: Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais je voulais qu'on m'accepte pour moi, que les gens me découvre sans préjugés et voilà le résultat? Je me suis enfermé dans ce mensonge et aujourd'hui mon mari m'a quitté.

Bob: Que les gens t'accepte pour toi, mais c'est pas toi ça, toi tu es gay, amoureux, honnête et marié. Pas hétéro, menteur et célibataire.

Germaine: Tu as trompé mon fils, tu lui as mentis, et tout ça pour quoi, pour être accepté dans un univers où tu n'es pas toi, je suis plus que dégoutée.

Elaine: Je ne reconnais plus mon fils, jamais je n'aurais crus que tu ferais une chose pareil et surtout pas à ton mari. Et lève les yeux quand on te parle est au moins le cran d'assumer tes erreurs.

Daniel: Le cran je crois qu'il ne sait plus ce que c'est, tout comme la vérité, l'honnêteté et la fidélité.

Randy: Je mérite votre colère, votre haine, votre mépris, mais je dois voir Ben s'il vous plait.

Germaine: Il est partit loin, loin de toi et de vos souvenirs. Il ne pouvait plus être ici, alors il a accepté un travail dans un autre état. A cause de toi, mon garçon est partit loin des siens, seul pour penser ses blessures.

Daniel: Je te jure Randal, que s'il arrive malheur à mon fils, je te tue et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

Randy: Comment ça partit, mais où?

Bob: Personne ne te le diras, Ben nous a expressément demander de ne rien te dire et nous comptons tenir cette promesses. Tu as beau être mon fils, mais ce que tu as fait est cruel. La seul chose qu'il te reste à faire maintenant et d'attendre la décision de Ben.

Elaine: Laisse le tranquille, maintenant la décision de l'avenir de votre couple est entre ses mains? Mais sache que quoi qu'il décide nous serons avec lui.

Germaine: Comprends aussi une chose, je ne te rejette pas, mais il me faudra du temps avant de pouvoir pardonner tes actes.

Randy: Je le sais, je voulais pas ça, j'aurais dus en parler avec Ben, il m'aurait aidé comme toujours, mais je voulais essayé par moi-même et j'ai foiré dans les grandes largeurs. Si seulement je lui avait parlé, si seulement j'avais sus que j'étais pas seul dans ce cas.

Randy se mit à pleuré, tous le monde était contre lui, il avait vraiment tout foutus en l'air. Maintenant il devait attendre le bon vouloir de Ben, ça pouvait être long et pas vraiment favorable pour eux. Pas de contact mais comment régler le problème comme ça. Et si Ben demandait le divorce, non ça il ne devait pas y penser. Et surtout Ben était partit, avait quitté l'état, leur maison, leur famille, pour ne plus être en contact avec lui, et personne ne lui dirait où le trouver. Shawn vint le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait, pendant que Paul se présenta et leur raconta son histoire. La famille découvrit donc le 2e couple homo de l'entreprise, et tout comme Randy, ils avaient eux aussi eut un moment de doute quand au fait de dire la vérité, mais eux l'avaient fait. Aujourd'hui leur couple était connut de tous et pas de discrimination envers eux, mais voilà jusqu'à hier il ne connaissait pas Randy et si Shawn n'avait pas assisté à l'échange entre Ben et Randy, ils n'auraient rien sus. La famille comprit, seulement d'un côté, le soucis qu'avait eut Randy, mais ne rien leur avoir dit, n'avoir rien dis à Ben, avoir mentit et l'avoir trompé, était une autre chose. Paul leur dit qu'il pouvait comprendre ce point là et qu'il ferait en sorte que Randy ne fasse pas de bêtise. Le trio repartit quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois Paul était au volant, Randy n'était plus en état de faire quoi que se soit. Une longue attente commencée pour lui, la pire qu'il vivrait jamais, et il la vivrait seul.

**2 mois plus tard:**

Ben avait intégré sa nouvelle unité, l'ambiance était bonne, ses collègues étaient supers, la ville toujours en mouvement, et il habitait un petit appartement tranquille avec une belle vue. Il appelait régulièrement sa famille comme il l'avait promit. D'ailleurs un nouveau rituel c'était installé, parents et beaux parents étaient réunis lors de ses appels ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait parlé à tous. Il avait apprit dés le lendemain de son départ, la visite et les dires de Randy. La rencontre avec Paul et Shawn et les remords de Randy, mais il ne répondait toujours pas aux appels et textos de celui-ci. En faite il n'ouvrait même pas les messages, trop dur pour lui, certes il savait pourquoi Randy avait fait ça, mais le mensonge et la tromperie surpassaient le tout. Un soir il avait même mit la chaine qui diffuser le show de catch, pour le voir, voir comment il était, comment il évoluait sur le ring, mais quand il apparut à l'écran la douleur fut telle que Ben coupa la télé. Il ne pouvait pas, le voir était trop dur pour lui. Depuis le jour de sa découverte beaucoup de questions trottées dans sa tête, une en particulier: Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que Randy est honte de lui. Mais l'instant d'après la colère, la rancœur et l'amertume faisaient rage en lui. Il avait tout donné à Randy et pour quel résultat, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus que son travail et sa famille, il s'était même exilé dans un autre état pour panser ses blessures. Il n'avait toujours pas réfléchis à ce qu'il voulait faire, demander le divorce où non. Il repoussait l'échéance, espérant au fond de lui que leur amour n'était pas totalement mort, mais seulement sérieusement meurtrit.

De son côté Randy avançait pas à pas, entourer de ses nouveaux amis, mais seul au fond de lui. Son cœur était en attente, l'attente d'une réponse au téléphone, à un texto, mais rien. Ce silence qui régentait sa vie depuis 2 mois se faisait plus cruel chaque minutes. Il appelait ses parents tous les jours, et sa mère lui donnait chaque fois la même réponse: il va bien. C'était tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en vie, mais qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Il devait attendre, savoir si un jour il aurait la chance de revoir son mari, où bien s'il finirait sa vie seul. Chaque relever de courrier était difficile, la peur de découvrir une demande de divorce le rendait malade. Chaque jours il s'entrainait, il donnait le meilleur de lui sur le ring espérant secrètement que son homme le regardait, chimère nécessaire à sa survie. Il rentrait chez eux aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, jamais seul, ses amis le surveillaient de près, et à chaque fois la même cruelle vérité, Ben n'était plus là. Il avait envisagé d'appeler son ancien service pour savoir où Ben était, mais alors comment expliquer que lui son mari l'ignorer. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ben, il avait suffisamment fait d'erreur, et il méritait son supplice. La seul chose qu'il espérait c'est que Ben face attention à lui, et qu'il ne reçoive jamais cet appel que chaque femmes et époux de policier redoutés, celui vous annonçant la mort de l'être aimé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'unité de Ben reçut un appel, ils devaient intervenir rapidement dans le stadium de la ville, où un gros événement avait lieu. Un fou furieux avait prit des personnes en otages et son comportement indiqué que la situation était dangereuse. Ils arrivèrent sur place rapidement, les forces de polices locales, les ambulanciers, les journalistes, tous étaient déjà là. A l'arrivée de S.W.A.T, une cellule fut mise en place, un débriefing leur fut nécessaire. Ils devaient connaitre les lieux, chaque recoins, les sorties de secours, le lieu où la prise d'otage avait court, le nombres d'otages, ce que voulait le preneur d'otage, bref chaque détails dont-ils avaient besoin pour agir. Ben ne fit pas attention à l'énorme affiche signalant l'événement, non il était concentré sur les indications, et surtout sur le plan qu'il allait devoir suivre.

Le chef de l'unité vint les rejoindre avec les informations nécessaires pour eux, mais la situation se compliquer, le preneur d'otage n'était pas un novice, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les moyens que l'unité allait employée. Ils apprirent qu'il avait tenté à deux reprises d'intégrer l'unité, il avait réussit les épreuves physiques, les mises en situations, mais il avait échoué aux tests psychologique, ceux-ci le révéler trop instable, bref ils allaient devoir improviser un plan pour le surprendre, sauver les otages et faire le moins de dégâts possible. Le nombre d'otage était de 8, ils étaient dans la grande salle et visiblement le forcené attendait l'équipe avec impatience ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Rapidement l'état des lieux fait, la connaissance des lieux et du nombre d'otages, et les informations sur le forcené assuraient les ordres et positions furent données.

Ben était affecté deux étages au dessus de la scène, il avait un plan d'ensemble et comme ses collègues ordre de tirer s'il le pouvait. Une fois devant la porte il attendit le signale de son chef pour pouvoir entrer sans se faire prendre, pas facile mais faisable pour lui car il était rapide et silencieux. L'attention du forcené détourner Ben se mit vite en position et vit que son collègue de l'autre côté aussi. Il se coucha à même le sol, mit son fusil en place et regarda la scène depuis son viseur. Il vit le visage du preneur d'otages, les otages qui étaient assit en cercle autour de lui sur le ring mais de dos. A cet instant le preneur d'otage prit un homme en joue et lui donna l'ordre de venir le rejoindre, il avait comprit que l'unité était en place et voulait s'assurait de ne pas être toucher et se servant de cet homme en bouclier. C'est au moment où l'homme se mit devant le forcené que le cœur de Ben eut un rater, dans son viseur il vit le visage de son mari, Randy était là devant lui à quelques mètres à peine, mit en joue par un fou. Le sang de Ben se glaça d'horreur, il était confronté à une situation qu'aucuns flics ne voudrait avoir affaire, son mari était en danger et visiblement terrifier. Peu importe leur situation actuelle, peu importe de savoir s'ils allaient où non s'en sortir, la seule chose que Ben voulait c'était abattre ce fils de pute qui menaçait son mari. Il prit une inspiration et calma son rythme cardiaque, il fallait qu'il reprenne vite le dessus, beaucoup de personne étaient en danger et le forcené commencer à montrer des signes d'impatience. Son téléphone sonna, les policiers de l'extérieur entrer en contact avec lui voulant savoir surement ce qu'il voulait, Ben lui savait ce qu'il voulait, tirer une balle en pleine tronche de ce connard. Ce qu'il voulait été simple qu'on lui donne une chance supplémentaire d'intégrer le S.W.A.T, il était obséder par ça et rien d'autre, il voulait voir le chef de l'unité et avoir ce qu'il voulait et vite, sinon il tuerait un otage rapidement. Le début des négociations se mit en place, mais l'homme connaissait le jeu, il se mit à crier, tirant en l'air montrant ainsi qu'il ne plaisanter pas, Ben devenait de plus en plus inquiet, car Randy avait peur, il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais Ben savait, il le connaissait par cœur. Le fou mit fin à l'appel et serra Randy encore plus contre lui. Le petit jeu du téléphone dura en tout et pour tout 30 min, 30 putains de minutes surtout quand vôtre mari est en joue, un supplice pour les otages mais aussi pour Ben. Voyant que le fou ne lâcher rien, le chef donna l'ordre à son unité d'intervenir, Ben lui fit savoir qu'il l'avait en ligne et l'un de ses collègues, lui signala sa présence derrière les rambardes, prêt lui aussi. Ben devait absolument faire savoir à Randy qu'il allait agir, il savait comment mais il fallait que le forcené tourne légèrement là tête afin de ne rien voir. Il expliqua à son chef qu'une diversion était nécessaire, et quelques minutes plus tard une musique se fit entendre et des feux d'artifices se déclenchèrent de la rampe. Ben profita du fait que le barge tourna la tête pour signaler sa présence à Randy. Il alluma son laser et le pointa direct sur le cœur de Randy, celui-ci le vit et leva les yeux dans la direction de Ben puis regarda encore la lumière attendant les instructions à suivre. Randy savait, il connaissait ce code, donc il connaissait le tireur, son mari était là, son Ben allait le sortir de là et régler son compte à ce salop. Randy vit le voyant rouge allait vers le bas et remonter, puis s'éteindre, a partir de là il se mit à compter dans sa tête:

Randy: **10. 9. 8. 7.**** 6**

Ben: **5 ****. 4. 3. 2. ****1.**

Randy donna à ce moment là un coup de coude énorme dans les côtes du forcené qui le lâcha de surprise et de douleur. Un bruit retentit à ce moment:

Banggggg

Le forcené était touché à l'épaule, tire parfait et le collègue de Ben arriva sur la scène et le neutralisa. Les otages furent rassurés et d'un coup la salle se mit à bourdonner, des flics, des ambulanciers arrivèrent d'un coup. Le preneur d'otage fut escorter dehors où l'attendait ce qu'il enviait tant le S.W.A.T de Washington, la meilleur unité qui soit.

Ben se releva doucement, il avait prit le temps de souffler un grand coup, son plan avait marcher, Randy n'avait pas oublié leur code et dieu merci. Ce code ils l'utilisaient quand ils étaient mômes. Quand ils jouaient à la guerre où qu'ils se cachaient, ils avaient un petit viseur et ça leur permettaient de faire savoir à l'autre sa position. Leur jeux d'enfant leur avaient servit encore une fois, son mari avait comprit et avait agit avec synchronisation comme quand ils étaient mômes. Ben regarda l'effervescence autour du ring, mais il s'assurait surtout que Randy allait bien, quand il fut convaincu, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, son job était finit, la situation sous contrôle bref mission accomplit et permission de partir. Mais au moment de franchir la porte il entendit:

Randy: BENNYYYYYYYY

Ce hurlement lui fit mal, car il reflétait la douleur de Randy, une douleur justifiée certes mais une douleur quand même. Ben ne se retourna pas complètement mais tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté droit, c'était pas grand-chose mais il prouvait à Randy qu'il l'avait entendu et reprit sa route. Il franchit la porte le cœur lourd, une partie de lui avait eut envie de descendre ces putains de marche, de monter sur ce ring et de prendre son amour dans ses bras, mais voilà il n'était plus sur de rien, et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, y aurait-il encore un moment d'ailleurs. La seule chose importante était que les otages étaient en vies, le fou mit hors jeu et la situation sous contrôle.

Randy avait hurlé, essayant désespérément de retenir Ben, ils étaient si proches, quelques mètres à peines les séparés et pourtant il semblait qu'il y avait un gouffre entre eux. Randy avait eut peur, peur de mourir sur ce ring, peur de ne jamais avoir eut la chance de revoir son mari et d'avoir obtenu son pardon, il avait eut peur et il avait toujours peur mais plus pour la même raison. Tout s'était passé si vite, mais à la perfection, comme l'était leur couple, leur complicité jusqu'à ce que Randy face cette erreur. A la minute où il avait vu le voyant rouge sur son cœur il avait su, c'était leur signe, personne à part eux ne connaissait ce code là. Le point rouge sur le cœur signifiait: je suis là, le point qui se déplace de haut en bas signifiait: à 10 dégage toi où baisse toi, et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait, encore une fois leur liens les avaient sortis de cette situation catastrophique. Mais voilà malgré le cri de Randy, Ben ne s'était pas retourné et le cœur de Randy se brisa encore un peu plus. Ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était fou, appeler un homme en tenus de camouflage devait leur paraitre complètement dingue, mais même si Ben n'avait pas fait leur signe Randy l'aurait reconnu, il le reconnaitrait n'importe où, habillé n'importe comment, il connaissait tout de lui, sa façon de bouger, sa façon de faire, alors oui même sans le signal il aurait su.

Paul: Randy tu vas bien?

Randy: Benny il était là, c'est lui le tireur, je le sais.

Shawn: Randy ce n'est pas parce que ton mari fait parti du S.W.A.T que s'était lui.

Randy: C'était lui Shawn, seul Ben connait nôtre signal a part moi bien sur

Paul: Quel signal?

Randy: Le voyant rouge sur mon cœur et le déplacement de celui-ci m'indiquant quoi faire et quand. C'était nôtre code étant enfant et ça l'est toujours.

Phil: Je me demandais justement comment tu avais su quoi faire.

Randy: Vous le savez maintenant.

John: Bon ok c'était Ben mais tu compte faire quoi?

Randy: Je dois lui parlé, il est si proche, a quelques mètres de moi, c'est ma chance de pouvoir m'expliquer et tenter de réparer le mal que je lui ais fait.

Shawn: Oui mais comment tu vas faire ça? Et puis il est sans doute plus là à ce moment précis.

Randy: Je dois y allé, je dois récupérer mon mari.

A cet instant, Randy sauta de la scène, suivit de ses amis, tous coururent vers l'extérieur pour essayer de voir si Randy aurait enfin la chance qu'il attendait depuis des mois, s'il y avait un moyen qu'enfin le couple soit face à face. Au moment de sortir ils furent interceptés par les agents de police leur refusant l'accès à l'extérieur. La colère de Randy fit rage et il bouscula tous le monde, peu importe les conséquences pour lui son homme était là, au même endroit, au même moment, une chance qu'il n'aurait peut être pas d'aussi tôt, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il sortit comme un fou et cria le prénom de son homme, toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi il crié comme ça. Ne voyant pas Ben, Randy monta sur un muret et il vit l'unité du S.W.A.T toujours présente à quelques mètres de là, alors il cria à nouveau, guettant une réaction. Certains les regardaient comme s'il était fou, il s'en fichait, oui il était fou, fou d'amour, de douleur, de regret, fou de son homme. Ses amis le regardaient faire espérant eux aussi que Ben viendrait le voir, qu'ils auraient enfin une chance de se retrouver.

Ben avait rejoint ses collègues, attendant les ordres, a savoir s'ils rentraient où s'ils escortaient les athlètes. Tous entendirent les cris de Randy, certains se retournèrent mais pas Ben, il était en mode agent, pas en mode mari. Son patron le prit à part voulant sans doute lui parler de l'intervention.

Chef: D'abord bravo Ben, bon boulot comme d'hab.

Ben: Merci chef

Chef: je vais te poser une question indiscrète mais bon, est-ce que tu connais cet homme là-bas?

Ben: Oui Mr. Je le connais même très bien.

Chef: Tu devrais peut être y allé, car il semble choqué

Ben: Ce n'est pas nécessaire Mr, ses amis sont avec lui.

Chef: Comme tu veux. Bon on doit les escortés jusqu'à leur hôtel et après nous avons finis.

Ben: Bien Mr. Allons-y.

Ben et son chef rejoignirent le groupe et prirent les disposition pour que les athlètes regagnent leur bus. Mais Randy refusa d'y monté, il était assit derrière le muret, ne voulant plus bouger. Malgré l'insistance de ses amis il refusait de bouger, savoir son homme là tout prêt et ne pas pouvoir lui parler lui avait ôter ses dernières forces. Ben regarda de loin et d'un coup il vit s'approcher un homme qui se présenta sous le nom de Paul et qui lui signala le problème. Son chef fit signe à Ben d'y allé car il fallait vraiment bouger de là. Ben se dirigea donc vers le groupe qui se décala à son approche. Ben s'arrêta et regarda son homme qui lui avait la tête baissée. Le cœur de Ben était partagé, il n'aimait pas voir son homme comme ça, mais cette situation Randy l'avait provoqué, mais à cet instant là n'était pas la question, il fallait que Randy se lève et qu'il aille dans le bus et seul Ben pouvait le faire réagir.

Ben: Debout Orton.

Randy leva la tête, son cœur fit un bond, l'homme de sa vie, son âme sœur, son mari était là devant lui et lui parlé enfin, après des mois de silence il entendait enfin sa voix.

Randy: C'est Orton Cooper Bébé

Ben: Orton est ton nom, parce que tu n'es pas digne du nom Cooper, alors lève toi.

Randy: Ben s'il te plait arrête fais pas ça

Ben: Tu te lève et tu vas dans le bus maintenant

Randy: Il faut que je te parle je t'en prit mon cœur.

Ben: Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, pour l'instant tu te lève et tu monte dans le bus. On doit vous escortez a votre hôtel.

Randy: Pas avant que tu m'écoute.

Ben: Randal ne me cherche pas, soit tu monte de toi-même, soit je te traine dans ce putain de bus de force c'est claire là. Bouge ton cul

Shawn: Randy Ben à raison ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, il faut y allé. Fait un effort s'il te plait.

Randy: D'accord mais à une condition

Paul: Laquelle?

Randy: Que je puisse te parler après Ben s'il te plait.

Ben: On verra maintenant monte dans ce bus et vite.

Randy: D'accord bébé.

Randy se leva regardant son homme, et suivit les autres jusqu'au bus, marchant à côté de son mari. Arrivez au bus il monta en regardant où allez Ben et il constata que Ben monta lui aussi . Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit en silence, certains étaient choqués et d'autres rassurés qu'un officier du S.W.A.T soit avec eux. Randy lui ne lâcha pas son homme des yeux, espérant qu'il pourrait enfin lui parler après. Une fois l'hôtel atteint ils descendirent tous du bus et regagnèrent leur hôtel en toute sécurité.

Ben alla rejoindre son équipe et s'apprêtait à regagner le poste, mais Shawn vint le voir et lui demanda s'il partait sans voir Randy, ce à quoi l'officier Cooper répondit par l'affirmatif. Shawn était dépité, il avait eut l'infime espoir que le couple serait enfin réunit et d'un coup plus rien, Randy allait encore sombrer, surtout après avoir était aussi proche de son mari. Ben retourna au poste et son chef le convoqua dans son bureau. Il avait entendu Shawn et savait que Ben n'allait pas bien, il lui demanda des explications en tant qu'amis et pas en tant que chef cette fois. Ben lui raconta tout, qui était Randy pour lui, leur vie et ce qu'avait fait Randy, son chef l'écouta avec peine mais ne dit rien et le laissa parler. Une fois finis il conseilla à Ben d'allez voir son mari, mettre carte sur table, tout se dire et enfin trouver une solution car il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ben accepta et alla se changer avant d'allez affronter son mari, c'était quitte où double, mais une chose était sur leur rencontre serait décisive.

Randy attendait, certes Shawn lui avait dit que Ben était partit mais il restait confiant quand même. Il était persuadé que son homme allait revenir, il refusait de croire le contraire c'était impossible. Ses amis étaient là avec lui, le voyant sombré un peu plus, assister impuissant à cette descente, sachant parfaitement que cette fois Randy allait sombrer et ne jamais se relever si Ben ne venait pas le voir. Tout était écrit dans les yeux de Randy, sa joie d'avoir vu son homme, sa peur quand Ben ne s'était pas retourner, sa détresse à l'idée de devoir partir sans lui parler, sa surprise quand il avait entendu sa voix et maintenant l'espoir que bientôt ils seront réunis, tout y était.

Ses amis étaient à ses côtés, mais chacun doutés sérieusement que Ben allait revenir, il était partit comme il était venu, doucement, en silence, bref une vipère numéro 2. Ils voyaient Randy guettait le moindre bruit dehors, regarder son téléphone toute les 30 secondes, mais malgré sa détermination et sa croyance, son regard perdait de son éclat de minutes en minutes, une bataille faisait rage en lui. D'un côté il y croyait dur comme fer, de l'autre il doutait que d'ici peu il aurait son mari avec lui et c'était bien le pire pour eux, devoir assister à ça sans ne rien pouvoir faire, sauf être là pour colmater les brèches. D'une fissure, il était passé à un fossé, puis à un gouffre, est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver, être à nouveau sur la même route, le même continent, le même univers, rien n'était moins sur. Car qui peu dire combien de temps il faudra à Ben pour guérir du mensonge de son homme, pour enfin accepter ce face a face déterminant pour eux, personne à part Ben avait la réponse.

Ben avait quitté le poste, il était proche de l'hôtel où se trouvait Randy qui devait surement l'attendre ça il en était certains, mais voilà il était là et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à descendre pour le voir, lui parler et l'écouter. Cette soirée avait été haute en émotions, colère, détermination, joie, rejet, tout avait été trop pour un soir, il n'avait pas décompresser et tout ce mélanger en lui. Il était heureux que Randy et les autres soient en vie, mais il était en colère d'avoir dut allez chercher Randy, l'engueuler comme un môme de 4 ans qui fait un caprice, parce que c'est-ce qu'avait fait Randy, un caprice. Il avait détesté devoir se déplacer jusque là, jusqu'à lui et jusqu'à elle, il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas déraper, voir associer son mari et sa maitresse était une chose que Ben ne pouvait toujours pas affronter. Mais voilà une fois de plus il avait prit sur lui, ne montrant pas la douleur de les voir ensembles, il avait agit en professionnel et pas en mari meurtrit qu'il était au fond de lui, chaque jours, chaque minutes et chaque secondes depuis ce fameux jour où il avait tout découvert. Il avait serré les poings quand Randy avait le culot de dire qu'il s'appelait Orton Cooper, il n'était plus digne de porter ce nom, au yeux de Ben, Randy ne le méritait plus, c'était un rappel de leur vie, de leur amour bafouer par le mensonge, la honte et la tromperie. Comment faire pour parvenir à être face à celui qui vous avez offert le plus grand des bonheurs mais aussi le plus grand des malheurs, qui vous avez réduit le cœur en miette. Ben ne pouvait pas le faire, pas ce soir, non trop d'émotions contradictoires pour qu'il puisse être suffisamment calme et faire face à Randy. Il remit son moteur en route et rentra chez lui, seul, seul depuis que l'amour de sa vie avait renier leur amour, leurs vœux, leurs promesses, il était seul face à sa douleur et ses questions.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci aux lectrices et revieweuses ( lol) qui m'ont laissé leurs gentils commentaires, ils donnent l'envie d'écrire encore plus!**_

_**6/ CONFRONTATION :**_

Randy avait passé la nuit à attendre, un signe, un appel, un texto, mais rien, Ben n'était pas venu, il était repartit sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur de Randy émettait de faibles, battements un peu comme si lui avait comprit, qu'il savait que jamais plus il ne battrait avec autant d'amour, de confiance, de force et d'espoir, que quand il battait pour Ben. Les larmes de Randy coulaient sur ses joues, il avait si proche de son mari, lui avait parlé, tout ça était bien réel pour lui, alors pourquoi ce silence à nouveau, ce silence cruel, glacial et dévastateur, il voulait seulement avoir la chance de pouvoir parler, s'expliquer et faire tout ce que Ben voudrait pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensembles. Malgré la présence de Paul et Shawn qui ne le quittaient plus, il était seul, seul avec sa douleur, ses regrets, ses doutes, ses peurs, il était seul sans son double, sans son mari, la partie de lui la plus forte. Peu importe son travail, son rêve, peu importe sa vie, sans Ben il n'avait plus rien, alors il resterait là à attendre un signe de son homme, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, des jours, des mois, des années, il était prêt à attendre.

Paul et Shawn le regardaient impuissants, lui montrant leur soutiens uniquement par leur présences, pas de paroles, pas de gestes, non seulement leurs présences. Tous les deux avaient peurs pour lui, car chaque minutes qui passaient semblées le détruire un peu plus, son regard se voilé, se perdait dans les souvenirs, il sombrait dans un monde où lui seul avait accès et cette vision était dure pour eux. Il avait fait une erreur, il en payait le prix, mais le voir comme ça était un supplice auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués.

Shawn: Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Paul, le voir comme ça me brise le cœur.

Paul: Je sais bien, moi aussi ça me fais mal, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire seul Ben le peut.

Shawn: C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, et s'il ne voulait plus voir Randy? S'il ne prenait pas la peine de l'entendre? Le regard de Randy hier quand il a vu son mari était magnifique, il reprenait vie, mais là il sombre à nouveau.

Paul: C'est vrai qu'hier on a pus voir le couple en interaction, même s'il ne le montrait pas, où du moins le montrer moins, je peux te dire que Ben avait lui aussi à un moment un regard remplis d'amour et de tendresse pour Randy.

Shawn: Alors pourquoi quand je suis allé le voir, il ne m'a pas répondus, à juste fais un signe négatif de la tête et à tourné les talons.

Paul: Il est blessé, certes son mari a été en danger, il l'a sauvé mais le problème reste le même, Randy lui a mentis et la trompé.

Shawn: Je sais bien, c'est juste que j'aimerais tant qu'ils soient à nouveaux ensembles et heureux. Je les connais à peine, du moins le couple, mais je sent bien que leur amour est unique et totale, c'est pourquoi ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, dans le silence.

Paul: Je suis d'accord, mais tout comme Randy nous devons attendre.

De son côté Ben n'avait pas dormis, il avait pensé à cette journée, cet appel signalant une prise d'otage, à la découverte des otages et surtout d'un otage: son mari. Il revoyait chaque minutes, chaque actions, et ressentait toujours la même joie que ce se soit bien finit. Il ressentait toujours ce pincement au fond de lui quand il avait entendu son mari hurlé son prénom, les deux fois où il l'avait fait, il avait ressentit la même chose, et les deux fois il avait fait en sorte de ne pas tourner la tête. Il avait du prendre sur lui quand son chef lui avait demandé s'il connaissait Randy, car à cet instant il aurait eut envie de dire oui je le connais, c'est mon mari, c'est le connard qui m'a brisé le cœur par honte, voilà ce qu'il avait eut envie de dire, mais il s'était tus. Il avait ressentit de la colère quand il avait été obligé d'allez voir Randy pour lui faire regagner le bus, devoir faire face à son caprice, ses paroles, son sourire, il avait encore une fois prit sur lui, car il aurait voulut le prendre par le coup, le trainer dans ce bus et le jeter sur son siège, mais non self contrôle encore une fois. Jamais personne n'avait encore mit ses nerfs à rudes épreuves comme Randy l'avait fait, et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Certes il avait en partie dis à Randy qu'il lui parlerait, mais le côté négociateur de flic qu'il est avait prit le dessus. Oui il lui parlerait, mais il n'avait pas dis quand et où ça se passerait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, allez le voir où bien garder le silence et continuer à avancer malgré tout. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était perdu, alors il fit ce qu'il faisait quand il avait un doute.

..: Allô

Ben: Maman c'est moi

Germaine: Mon bébé tu vas bien?

Ben: Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de toi maman, je suis perdu

Germaine: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiète, tu n'es pas blessé au moins?

Ben: Pas dans le sens où tu le pense maman. En faite j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Germaine: Vas y bébé parle, dis moi tout.

Ben: J'ai vus Randy maman

Germaine: Quand et où?

Ben: Hier lors d'une prise d'otage.

Germaine: Quoiiiiiiiiiiii

Ben: Je suis allé en intervention, une prise d'otage et quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux Randy était là, en joue devant moi.

Germaine: Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien?

Ben: Oui t'inquiète pas, j'ai réglé le soucis très vite et tous sont sortis indemnes.

Germaine: Comment tu te sent?

Ben: Confus, je ne sais pas quoi faire maman, il a crié après moi et je ne me suis pas retourné, après il est sortit comme un fou et à encore crier, je ne me suis toujours pas retourner. Après un de ses collègues et venu me voir car Randy refusait de monter dans le bus, alors sur ordre de mon chef j'ai dus y allé.

Germaine: Tu es resté calme je suppose.

Ben: Oui, est je te jure que ce fut pas facile vu son attitude

Germaine: Je crains le pire là qu'est-ce qu'il a fait où dis?

Ben: Je l'ais appelé Orton et il m'a répondu c'est Cooper-Orton, et après Mr à fait un caprice, il refusait de se lever si je ne l'écoutais pas. Je lui ais dis que ce n'étais ni le lieu ni le moment, mais il n'a rien voulut entendre

Germaine: Il a du culot dis donc, mais je le reconnais bien là, obtenir ce qu'il veut par caprice, mais il a la mémoire courte dis donc. Et puis se proclamer Cooper franchement il y va fort, même si c'est vrai il n'avait pas à ramener ça sur le tapis surtout vu votre situation.

Ben: T'inquiète je lui ais fais comprendre et devant ses amis en plus.

Germaine: Je te reconnais bien là. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite, tu l'as vus? Vous vous êtes parlés?

Ben: Je l'ais es escortés jusqu'à leur hôtel, j'avais dis à Randy que je lui parlerais plus tard, alors il est rentré dans l'hôtel et moi j'ai tourné les talons. Je ne pouvais pas maman, c'était trop dur, trop d'émotions contradictoires tu comprend?

Germaine: Bien sur, avec ce que vous veniez de vivre c'est normal.

Ben: Mon chef avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas et il m'a convoqué dans son bureau, je lui ais tout dis et il m'a conseillé d'allez voir Randy et de tout mettre sur la table, que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, que je devais faire quelque chose. Je suis allé à l'hôtel de Randy, mais une fois devant je n'ais pas pus sortir de ma voiture, alors je suis rentré à l'appart.

Germaine: Bien que je n'apprécie toujours pas ce qu'à fait Randy, ton chef à raison, bébé. Tu dois lui parlé , quitte à vous déchirez complètement il faut mettre un terme à cette histoire. Dis lui tout ce que tu ressent, ce que tu as sur le cœur. Il faut percé l'abcès, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, aucuns de vous ne le peux. Soit vous régler le problème et rester mariés, soit vous divorcés. Mais vous devez vous voir.

Ben: Je sais maman, mais j'ai peur, peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler cette fois, peur qu'au finale je le perde définitivement. Malgré ce qu'il a fait je l'aime toujours.

Germaine: Je le sais bébé, votre histoire, votre amour est unique, mais vous êtes aujourd'hui sur deux routes différentes, soit vous parvenez à reprendre votre route commune, soit vous faites routes séparés, pas d'autre solution. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais il faut que tu le fasse.

Ben: J'ai jamais eus aussi peur de ce que je peux faire avant aujourd'hui, mais tu as raison, il faut qu'on se parle, peu importe le résultat. Je vais lui envoyé un message et lui demander de me rejoindre dans un parc, je ne veux pas voir ses amis.

Germaine: C'est votre histoire à tous les deux, alors réglés ça tous les deux. Tu me tiens au courant bébé. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, peu importe ta décision. Je t'aime mon bébé

Ben: Merci maman, je t'aime aussi. Je t'appellerais plus tard.

Ben raccrocha, il savait quoi faire, mais il doutait encore de pouvoir le faire correctement, car il savait à l'avance que Randy le provoquerait gentiment. Car pour lui il suffisait de dire pardon et hop c'était finit, mais voilà ce n'était pas aussi facile. Malgré le soutiens et les encouragements de sa mère Ben avait peur, au fond de lui il retardait ce moment le plus possible car il ne voulait pas se dire que son mariage était probablement finit. Que faire après si tel était le cas? Pourrait-il continué à vivre malgré tout? Refaire sa vie? Beaucoup de questions auquel il était temps d'obtenir des réponses. Ben prit son courage à deux mains et envoya, pour la 1ére fois depuis des mois un texto à Randy lui donnant rendez-vous dans 2h dans un parc qu'il connaissait.

Randy était de son côté toujours silencieux, perdu dans son monde, sa bulle, avec ses souvenirs et ses espoirs. Il voyait bien que Paul et Shawn étaient inquiets, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il avait prit une décision, et personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, il attendrait patiemment. A cet instant son téléphone sonna, à la lecture du nom de l'expéditeur du message Randy fit un bond, sa respiration se fit rapide et désordonnée, il tremblait à la fois de peur et de soulagement. Paul et Shawn vinrent vers lui.

Shawn: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Randy?

Randy: C'est un message

Paul: De qui? Tu semble stressé d'un coup qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Randy: C'est Ben, mon mari m'a envoyé un message. Le premier depuis des mois, je suis à la fois heureux et à la fois mort de peur. Je sais pas quoi faire.

Shawn: Respire calmement d'abord et puis lis son message, tu attends ça depuis longtemps. On est là en cas de besoin.

Randy prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le message, il était court mais clair, son mari lui donnez rendez-vous pour le voir dans 2h dans un parc de Washington. Il pleura de joie, ça y été il allait enfin le voir et lui parler, son attente prenait enfin fin. Il allait tout faire, tout dire, pour qu'à la fin de la journée son couple soit enfin réunit. La vipère était à nouveau sur pied, prêt à tout même à ramper s'il le fallait pour l'amour et le pardon de son mari.

Shawn: Alors?

Randy: Il me donne rendez-vous dans 2h pour parlés. Je vais enfin revoir mon mari, bon dieu je ne peux pas attendre

Paul: Randy calme toi deux secondes et écoute moi. Tu vas devoir resté calme, ne pas te jeter sur lui, même si je sais que tu en meurt d'envie. Tu vas devoir lui parlé calmement, tout lui dire et surtout écouter ce que lui à a dire. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi cette fois, tu as enfin la chance que tu attendais alors ne la gâche pas, compris?

Randy: Je sais, tu as raison, mais je suis tellement heureux, il faut que je reste calme, Ben me donne une chance à nouveau et c'est pas son genre alors je dois resté calme.

Shawn: Oui reste calme, en cas de besoin tu nous appelle. Si tout va bien à la fin de la journée tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Randy: Je l'espère, car sinon j'en mourrais. Bon je dois me faire beau pour mon homme.

Paul: Oui file sous la douche, parce que les yeux rouges, gonflés et cernés c'est pas top pour un rencard, surtout quand on a un mec aussi chaud en face de soit

Randy: Paul c'est de mon mari que tu parle alors tu calme tes hormones de suite

Shawn: Oui tu te calme direct, où tu devras réapprendre à te servir de tes mains amour.

Paul: Je dis plus rien et puis j'ai les poignets fragiles.

Randy: Trop de détails Paul, trop de détails

Randy fila sous la douche sous les sourires de ses amis, ils étaient content de le voir comme ça, heureux, un peu fou, avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. Ils espéraient malgré tout que Randy ne ferait pas tout foiré, parce que comme il leur avait dit Ben ne donnait jamais de 2e chance, c'était une première alors ne pas faire en sorte que la situation s'envenime. Randy sortit de la salle de bain tout beau, calme, et avec ce sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage depuis l'ouverture du message. Il attendit patiemment l'heure du rendez-vous et quand ce fut le moment de partir il reçut les encouragements de sa bande qui s'étaient réunis entre temps. Il fila vers ce qu'il espérait un bonheur retrouvé, son bonheur.

Ben avait lui aussi compté les heures, mais contrairement à Randy il n'était au comble du bonheur, non il était au bord de la nausée. Une boule au ventre s'était formée et rien ne semblait vouloir la faire disparaitre. Il appréhendait sa rencontre, ce qui allait se dire, car sa vie était en jeu, du moins la partie sentimentale de sa vie. Il prit sa voiture et alla au parc où il attendit patiemment que Randy arrive, il s'assit sur un banc face au lac et se perdit dans ses songes. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une faible pression sur son épaule qu'il reprit pied, il était temps de voir si son mariage était toujours d'actualité où bien mort à jamais.

Randy: Tu vas bien? Tu semblais perdus dans tes pensées?

Ben: Je vais bien, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

Randy: Ok, je suis heureux que tu m'es donné rendez-vous tu sais

Ben: On doit parlé, c'est pas un rendez-vous galant je te le dis de suite.

Randy: Je le sais bien bébé pardon

Ben: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça tu veux.

Randy: Pourquoi?

Ben: Tu as perdus pas mal de privilège avec tes conneries. Bref tu voulez me parlez vas y je t'écoute.

Randy respira difficilement, Ben avait donné le ton, ça n'allait pas se faire en douceur. Il avait mal, Ben en quelque sorte le rejetait, il baissa la tête ne sachant pas s'il avait encore le droit de regarder son mari dans les yeux s'était frustrant pour lui. Il avançait à l'aveuglette pour la 1ére fois de sa vie, pour la 1ére fois il avait peur des réactions de Ben, car il se retrouvait face à un homme différent et il en était responsable. Il prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire et comment le dire.

Ben: Bon tu accouche, tu voulais me parler et maintenant plus rien.

Randy: Bébé…

Ben: Benjamin, je m'appelle Benjamin, même pour toi ça devrait être facile de s'en rappeler non?

Randy: Pardon, je sais que tu es furieux, et blessé mais arrête de me casser s'il te plait Benjamin. Je prends juste le temps pour mettre mes idées en ordres

Ben: Eh bien on est pas couchés alors.

Randy: Arrête s'il te plait.

Ben: Parle alors, tu avais beaucoup de chose à me dire alors vas y, sinon je part j'ai pas que ça a faire moi.

Randy: Par quoi commencer

Ben: Le début serait bien

Randy: Très drôle. Bon d'abord je m'excuse de t'avoir mentit, enfin j'ai pas mentis sur tout.

Ben: Doux euphémisme.

Randy: Bon ok j'ai mentis, j'ai mentis à beaucoup de monde, mais je m'en veux de t'avoir mentis à toi. Je savais pas quoi faire, je voulais qu'on m'accepte pour moi, pas pour le fait que je suis le fils de Bob Orton, et puis j'avais peur d'être rejeter pour le fait d'être gay. Jusqu'au jour où tu es venus me voir je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre couple, que je n'étais pas seul. Que le fait d'être gay n'était pas un problème en soit, que je ne serais jamais mit de côté pour ça. Mais voilà je ne le savais pas à ce moment là. Alors j'ai mentis, j'ai joué un rôle, une personne que je ne suis pas au finale et je me suis retrouvé pris au piège, ne sachant pas comment m'en sortir.

Ben: Tu aurais dus m'en parlé, j'aurais été furieux c'est sur, mais découvrir ça comme ça c'était pire. Découvrir que tu m'as mentis tout ce temps, que tu te faisais passé pour un autre, un hétéro menteur en plus, ça m'a fait mal, c'est comme si tu m'avais ouvert la poitrine et sortis le cœur à vif. Je comprends que tu es eus peur de ne pas être accepté mais tes mensonges et ton infidélité ça sa passe pas.

Randy: Je le sais, si je t'avais parlé, comme on l'a toujours fais, on aurait trouvé une solution ensemble. Mais pour une fois je voulais m'en sortir par moi-même, te prouver que je pouvais m'en sortir seul.

Ben: Le résultat et là, fiasco sur toute la ligne. T'es nul en solo, tu fais que des conneries, et ce depuis qu'on est gamins, mais merde Randy réfléchir avant d'agir tu compte essayer un jour où pas.

Randy: Pardon je suis tellement désolé mon amour. Tu as raison sans toi je fais et dis que des conneries.

Ben: C'est certains on en a la preuve.

Randy: Oui. Bon je continus tu veux bien?

Ben: Vas y le plus gros reste à venir

Randy: Au sujet de Maryse, je ne t'ais pas trompé à proprement parlé. En faite je la prenais dans mes bras, lui faisait des câlins, mais plus comme un frère qu'autre chose.

Ben s'était levé et tourner le dos à Randy, à l'évocation du nom de cette fille, son cœur lui fit mal, alors il se leva pour tenter de se calmer car là sa colère refaisait surface à la vitesse éclair.

Ben: Des câlins comme un frère, tu me prends pour un con en plus.

Randy: Non je te jure bébé

Ben: Arrête putain arrête. Et les baisers c'était fraternel aussi, attend j'y suis tu lui enseigner le bouche à bouche c'est ça.

Randy: Calme toi s'il te plait. C'est vrai que je l'ais embrassé, mais c'était des bisous rien de plus. J'ai jamais mis la langue je te le jure.

Ben: Je suis déçus tu n'as même pas pris soins de ses amygdales, heureusement que tu es catcheurs et pas secouriste.

Randy: Quand j'ai tout avoué après ton départ, elle m'a dit que notre histoire lui avait servit à elle aussi, et qu'elle avait comprit en quelque sorte, car je n'avais pas agis comme les autres mecs, j'étais prévenant et attentionné. Etre avec moi lui avait permis d'être tranquille vis-à-vis des mecs qui lui tournaient autour juste pour son physique. Bref on s'est servit l'un de l'autre mais sans faire de mal aux autres

Ben: Pardon, sans faire de mal aux autres, tu te fou de ma gueule et moi je compte pour du beurre. Je me fou comme de l'an 40 que votre pathétique histoire vous es rendus service, tu m'as trompé avec une bimbo siliconée. Elle s'était rendus compte que tu étais différent mon cul ouais. Ah ça s'est sur qu'elle a pas ce qu'il faut pour te plaire, quoique j'irais pas voir entre ses jambes pour en être sur, je risquerais encore une fois d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Randy: Arrête tu deviens méchant, c'est une gentille fille. Tu n'aime pas qu'on juge sans connaitre alors ne la juge pas.

Ben: Je fais ce que je veux c'est clair, j'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Randy: D'accord, mais quand tu la connaitra tu verras que c'est une fille bien.

Ben; J'ai aucune envie, ni intention de la connaitre. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'autre?

Randy: Pas grand-chose, j'ai fais mes 1ers shows, en pensant à toi et en voulant te rendre fière de moi. Je suis retourné à la maison aussi souvent que possible en espérant t'y voir à un moment. Mais je n'y suis jamais allé seul, mes amis venaient avec moi au cas où je fasse une connerie.

Ben: La connerie était déjà faite. Qui est venu chez nous?

Randy: Paul, Shawn, John, Phil et

Ben: Et?

Randy: Maryse

Ben: QUOI, tu as eus le culot de ramener ta pouf chez moi, chez nous. Quand je crois que tu peux pas faire pire où plus mal, tu trouve le moyen d'y parvenir.

Randy: C'est une amie

Ben: Je m'en fou, tu l'a ramener chez moi. Et pour info, le pieu vous a plus, où elle la trouvé trop tendre à son goût. Non parce que je voudrais pas qu'elle se soit sentit mal à l'aise cette conne.

Randy: Elle a dormit dans la chambre d'ami et on a pas couchés ensemble. Putain crois moi bon sang je t'aurais jamais fais ça

Ben: Vous vous êtes contenter de la chambre où l'intégralité de la maison y est passé? C'est pour savoir si je refais seulement la chambre où bien si je brule carrément la baraque.

Randy: On a pas couchés ensemble putain tu dois me croire

Ben: Te croire alors que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche c'est que de la merde

Randy: Arrête Ben putain je te dis la vérité crois moi non de dieu

Ben: Je te crois plus, tu l'as embrassé, tu l'as ramener chez moi et maintenant tu voudrais que je te crois quand tu dis que vous avez pas couchés ensembles. Il n'y a pas marqué débile sur mon front. Putain quel con je suis, non mais quel con. Tout ce temps perdus avec toi et pour quoi? Pour découvrir que tu es un menteur, que tu es infidèle et qu'en plus tu as le culot de ramener ton trou chez moi. Tu as dépassés les bornes Randall cette fois. Il vaut mieux que je parte parce que sinon je te rentre dedans. Tu me dégoute, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, alors une chose est sur jamais je n'aurais fais le 1er pas, jamais je ne t'aurais épousé, oh non alors. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je regrette tout.

Randy: Bébé attend non dis pas ça, notre histoire, notre amour est unique et beau, je t'en pris mon cœur part pas comme ça. Je t'ais dis la vérité je te jure, je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre, mon amour s'il te plait regarde moi, je t'en supplie

Ben: Te regarder, oh non alors, je veux plus te voir. Tu n'as qu'à retourné dans ton monde où tout n'est que mensonge et fausseté. Retourner auprès de ta chose car pour moi c'est finit, tu m'as humilié, mentit et trompé. J'en ais finis avec toi.

Randy: Non Ben attend, mon amour s'il te plait me laisse pas je t'aime, s'il te plait pardonne moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me dire quoi. J'abandonne même mon métier si tu veux mais je t'en supplie mon amour me quitte pas.

Ben: Je ne te demande plus rien, car les seuls choses que je te demandais tu ne les a pas faite, comme être honnête et fidèle. N'abandonne pas ton cher métier pour moi, car c'est tout ce qu'il te reste maintenant.

Sur ces dernières paroles Ben partit sans se retourner, le cœur détruit comme jamais. Il avait du mal à respirer, a garder ses larmes à l'intérieur. Non il allait pleuré seul, loin, jamais il ne donnerais à Randy la joie de le voir anéantis. Lui qui espérait i peine 3h que son mariage avait encore une chance, se retrouvait aujourd'hui sans rien. Il avait tout perdu, son meilleur ami, son mari, son amour, son âme sœur, il n'avait plus rien qu'une plaie béante au fond de lui.

Randy était resté sur le banc, il ne croyait pas à la situation, son mari l'avait quitté, il avait été cruel comme jamais. Peu importe les explications que Randy avait fournis, rien n'avait marché. Enfin Ben était calme jusqu'à Maryse, mais le fait que Ben le croit capable d'avoir couché avec Maryse lui fit mal, mais il l'avait cherché, Ben n'avait plus confiance, il était comme un animal blessé, cherchant à se cacher pour penser ses blessures. Randy pleurait et suffoquait, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, il était prêt à tout pour lui mais Ben l'avait rejeter en bloc, a ce moment là Randy était à terre, en pleurs, inconsolable, il était détruit à jamais par sa bêtise. Mais il avait détruit son mari aussi et ça sa lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tout perdu, lui qui était si confiant était à cet instant comme mort, plus rien ne compter, il n'avait plus rien. Il appela par reflex Shawn qui à l'entente de sa voix compris que cette fois l'enfer s'était ouvert devant eux, surtout devant Randy qui lui avait déjà franchit les portes.

Shawn et Paul arrivèrent 15 min plus tard, trouvant Randy dans la même position qu'au départ de Ben, agenouillé à terre, en pleur et suffocant comme jamais. Cette vision leur fit mal, les choses avaient dut être terrible pour qu'il soit dans cet état là. Ils arrivèrent à ses côtés et comme quelques semaines plus tôt ils le ramenèrent à l'hôtel sans que Randy ne réagisse, il ne faisait que pleuré, prononcé le prénom de son mari et demander pardon, c'était une épave sur patte. Quand ils furent arrivés à sa chambre les autres les attendaient, le même constat fut fait, la situation avait empirée au-delà de ce qu'ils imaginaient. Après 1h de plaintes déchirantes Shawn décida de tenter de faire parler Randy, il fallait qu'ils sachent le pourquoi d'un tel désarrois même s'ils redoutaient la réponse.

Shawn: Randy parle nous s'il te plait, explique nous ce qui vous es arrivés, voir si on peut t'aider.

Paul: Oui mon grand respire calmement et explique nous.

Randy: Je l'ais perdus à jamais, j'ai perdu mon mari, je n'ais plus rien, je ne suis plus rien.

Phil: Comment ça tu l'as perdu, ça s'est si mal passé que ça?

Randy: Au début ça pouvait allé, il était tendu, un peu en colère mais ça pouvait allez. J'avais même un peu d'espoir car il porte toujours son alliance et ma gourmette, signe de notre amour.

John: Ta gourmette, tu l'as au poignet.

Randy: Non c'est celle de Ben que j'ai, lui à la mienne. Le jour de ces 15 ans ses parents lui en on offert une, je voulais l'avoir avec moi, du coup lors de mon 16e anniversaire, il m'en a offert une semblable à la sienne, il avait travaillé tout l'été précédent pour pouvoir l'acheter. Quand on a commencés nos formations nous les avons échangées, lui a prit la mienne et moi la sienne. En plus de nos alliances, c'est un petit bout de l'autres qu'on avait avec soit.

Maryse: C'est magnifique comme symbole, vraiment très beau je trouve.

Paul: Bon tu nous as dis qu'il portait son alliance et ta gourmette, bon point de ce côté. Alors où est-ce que ça a dérapé?

Randy: Quand le sujet de mon faux couple avec Maryse est arrivé, dans un premier temps il m'a laissé parler, mais ses réponses étaient de plus en plus crues et puis il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fais jusque là. C'est à ce moment que tout à dérapé, je lui es dis que j'avais été chez nous espérant le voir, mais que je n'étais jamais seul, toujours avec l'un d'entre vous. Il m'a demandé qui était venu et c'est en entendant le prénom encore une fois de Maryse que là ça à été le début de la fin. Il est persuadé qu'on a couchés ensemble, chez nous, m'a accusé des pires horreur et m'a dit qu'il regrettait tout. Son 1er pas, notre mariage, tout ce que nous étions, que je le dégouter et que dorénavant la seule chose qu'il me restait c'était mon métier, où tout n'était que mensonges et faux semblants et il est partit.

Shawn: Mon dieu c'est pas possible, c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Phil: Je suis désolé Randy, mais pourquoi lui avoir dit que Maryse était venu chez vous aussi, surtout quand on s'est la réaction qu'il a eut à vôtre histoire bidon. Le prend pas mal mais tu as mit de l'huile sur le feu là.

Randy: Je le sais, mais je lui avais déjà suffisamment menti comme ça.

Paul: Il a raison mieux vaut que Randy est tout dis, même si le résultat et catastrophique.

John: Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on peut pas rester comme ça sans rien faire.

Randy: Il n'y a plus rien a faire, je l'ais perdu pour de bon.

Maryse j'ai une idée, après tout on tente le tout pour le tout, on n'a plus rien à perdre.

Paul: C'est quoi ton idée ma belle?

Maryse: Je vais allée le voir, lui parler et tenter de le calmer. Lui expliquer qu'entre Randy et moi il ne s'est rien passé. Qu'il l'entende d'une autre personne que son mari et je suis la mieux placée pour le faire.

Randy: Fais pas ça, il est tellement en colère que je doute qu'il apprécie de te voir.

Maryse: Je prends le risque, pour toi, pour vous. Je dois juste savoir où il bosse.

John: Pourquoi?

Maryse: Disons que devant ses collègues il gardera probablement son calme.

Phil; je vais essayé de savoir si Vince s'est où l'équipe qui nous a sauvée de la prise d'otage boss. Je sais qu'il voulait les remercier.

A cet instant Phil appela Vince et lui demanda le précieux renseignement, peut être le sésame qui réglerait tout. Mais il était quand même inquiet pour le plan de Maryse, elle prenait un gros risque, car d'après Randy Ben était dans une colère sans précédent alors l'affronter était très risquer. Il obtenu le lieu où Ben travaillé et ils décidèrent que Maryse irait le lendemain.

Ben de son côté était rentré chez lui, dans son appartement, le seul endroit qui lui rester. Il avait été tenter de retourner chez eux et de tout détruire, que Randy voit les dégâts qu'il avait crées mais au dernier moment il s'était ravisé, il ne tomberait pas si bas que ça. Au lieu de ça il fit une chose qu'il faisait rarement, il but, but à en perdre la tête, à en être malade, à ne plus savoir où il était ni qui il était, il but pour ne plus rien ressentir qu'un étourdissement. Il voulait oublié, tout oublier, enfouir ses souvenirs, sa douleur, sa rage dans les méandres de l'alcool, certes il aurait une sacrée gueule de bois, les souvenirs seront toujours là, sa douleur et sa rage aussi, mais au moins pour quelques heures il voulait ne plus rien ressentir. Comme prévus il se réveilla le lendemain dans un état catastrophique, il avait un mal de crâne presque aussi douloureux que son mal de cœur, il n'était plus que douleur. Malgré tout il partit au travail, c'était tout ce qui lui rester, il voulait se plonger dans le boulot et ne plus penser et surtout il repoussait le coup de téléphone qu'il devrait donner à sa mère, la famille allait sombrer avec lui et il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait sombré seul. Une fois au poste, il assista au débriefing matinal et alla dans son bureau, ses collègues le laissèrent seul car tous avait bien vu son état. Il reçut 2h plus tard un appel de l'accueil lui signalant qu'une personne l'attendait, il y alla sans se douter de qui l'attendait, sans se douter que sa colère allait encore une fois prendre des proportions énorme. Quand il arriva à l'accueil il gela sur place, la garce qui avait foutu son mariage en l'air était là devant lui, il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle l'avait trouvée et elle avait eut le culot de se pointer ici, face à lui. Elle leva les yeux à l'approche de Ben mais son timide sourire se figea car la vue du visage de celui-ci lui fit peur, il était tendu, coléreux et pleins de haine, elle prit une grande inspiration, elle faisait ça pour que le couple se retrouve.

Maryse: Bonjours Ben

Ben: Officier Cooper qu'est que vous foutez ici? Et comment vous avez sus où me trouver?

Maryse: Je suis venu vous parlez Ben, Pardon Officier Cooper et c'est mon patron qui m'a donnée l'adresse de votre poste.

Ben: Je n'ais rien à vous dire alors barrez vous vite fait.

Maryse: Ecoutez je suis là pour vous expliquez, Randy vous a dit la vérité, nous n'avons jamais couchés ensembles, et nos baisers étaient plus des smacks de gamins qu'autre chose. Ne foutez pas en l'air votre mariage pour ça.

Ben: Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire, quoi faire et penser? Vous avez le culot de vous pointez devant moi et de me dire que vos baisers étaient des baisers de mômes. Vous êtes encore plus conne que je le pensais, plus conne où carrément suicidaire. Vous allez ouvrir grandes vos oreilles, vous vous barrez, et ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous pointez devant moi pour me dire quoi faire et penser c'est bien compris?

Maryse: Je comprends que soyez en colère mais laissez moi vous expliquez après je partirais c'est promis.

Ben: Vous avez 2 min après ça je ne répond plus de moi.

Maryse: Comme je vous le disiez Randy et moi ne sommes pas amants, nous sommes amis, notre histoire nous a facilitez les choses à tous les deux. Lui avait peur de dire qu'il était gay, peur d'être rejeter et moi je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. La plupart des garçons de l'entreprise ne s'attarde qu'à l'apparence et pas à ce qu'est la personne au fond d'elle. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient lancés un pari sur qui arriverait à coucher avec moi en premier. Ce jour là j'ai pleurée et Randy m'a consolée et c'est de là qu'est partit notre histoire. On se protéger mutuellement et c'est tout, j'avais bien vus qu'il était différent, gentil, doux, attentionné, pas du tout le genre de mecs qui bossent pour la plupart là-bas. Quand Randy nous a tout dis, nos sentiments étaient unanime, Randy avait fait une erreur certes mais votre histoire à tous les deux était vraiment sublime. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir, vous devez croire votre mari, me croire, vous deux êtes fais l'un pour l'autre.

Ben: Vous avez finit? Alors à mon tour, qui êtes-vous pour venir me dire quoi faire, quoi penser. Me dire en gros que je suis un con, hein? Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez je ne vous crois pas. Il est facile d'avoir mit cette histoire au point pour me berner mais je suis pas stupide.

Maryse: Non je vous jure que…..

Ben: Fermez là. Et ne jurez pas, tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien, vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule, vous êtes sorti avec MON MARI, et maintenant vous venez ici dans mon poste me sortir vos conneries. Putain je n'ais jamais voulus frapper une femme mais là je vous jure que je suis pas loin de le faire. Vous allez repartir d'où vous venez et ne jamais revenir c'est clair. Autre chose je vous avisez jamais plus de remettre un pied chez moi où je vous jure que c'est pas que les seins que vôtre chirurgien esthétique devra vous refaire, je me suis fais comprendre.

Maryse: Je voulais seulement vous parlez, essayer d'arranger les choses c'est tout ce que je voulais, on pensais pas à mal vous savez.

Ben: Vous ne pensiez pas tout court, vous ne faites que mentir à tous le monde, vous blessez les gens et vous avez le culot de dire: c'est pas fait exprès. Vous me faite pitié dans le fond, rien n'est vrai chez vous, chez aucuns d'entre vous. J'en ais finis avec toute cette histoire, cassez-vous est dites à mon cher époux que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il envoi quelqu'un d'autre.

Maryse: Randy ne voulait pas que je vienne, il savait comment vous alliez réagir mais je pensais juste faire la bonne chose.

Ben: Randy avait raison pour une fois, c'était une énorme erreur de venir ici, alors vous sortez où je vous sort et pas de la plus douce des façons.

A ce moment précis le chef de Ben qui avait entendu le ton de Ben vint les rejoindre, il avait tout entendu et il se mit devant son officier. Ben était braqué, tendu à l'extrême et peu importe les paroles de cette jeune femme, seul sa colère primait. Il demanda donc à Maryse de partir et emmena Ben dans les vestiaires, il devait au moins essayer de le calmer. Lui ne douter pas des dires de la jeune fille, mais Ben lui était trop en colère pour voir le vrai du faux, la seule chose qu'il voyait en elle s'était la fille avec qui son mari l'avait trompé rien d'autre. Il espérait lui aussi que le couple arriverait un jour à mettre les choses en ordres, à reprendre pieds, mais ce n'était visiblement pas encore le moment pour ça. Il allait gardé un œil sur son jeune officier, faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur pouvant lui couter la vie, car Ben l'inquiétait, il n'était plus le même, il donnait le change certes mais il était à bout et ce n'était pas bon surtout dans leur métier où la moindre faille pourrait être mortelle. Il allait faire en sorte que Ben reprenne pieds doucement et qui sait peut être qu'après un moment le couple aurait enfin la chance de se retrouver.

Maryse retourna à l'hôtel, elle tremblait, il faut dire que Ben était imposant et en colère il était carrément flippant. Elle avait échouée lamentablement, elle qui espérait tant pouvoir faire quelques chose et revenir auprès de Randy pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, se retrouver dans le rôle du messager de mauvais augure. Elle les rejoignit et dés son apparition Randy comprit que le faible espoir qu'il avait venait de disparaitre. Elle leur raconta tout, l'attitude, les paroles et l'intervention de chef de Ben. Tous étais choqués d'entendre la réaction de Ben, et qu'il avait menacé Maryse. Randy lui prenait conscience qu'il avait détruit son mari, il l'avait transformé en un autre homme, car son Ben n'était pas comme ça, non il était doux, attentif, calme, et jamais il n'aurait menacé une femme. Il avait fait de son mari un être cruel et dépourvus de sentiments, qu'avait-il fait? Il prit conscience du silence de la chambre et signala à tous que jamais Ben n'aurait fait de mal à Maryse, il était en colère, mais même comme ça jamais il n'aurait jamais lever la main sur elle, il lui suffisait juste de parler pour faire mal est c'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Randy ne savait pas si un jour il aurait la chance de le revoir, mais il était prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre, même ramper devant lui, devant le monde et implorer son pardon s'il le fallait. Il allait se battre pour eux, peut importe le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, mais il allait récupérer son homme où du moins tout tenter pour y parvenir. Cette fois c'est lui qui prenais le contrôle dans leur couple, c'était à lui de se battre pour eux, et de sauvez leur amour. Il allait entamer le plus dur de tout les combats, mais il était prêt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui comme le titre l'indique, la fin de cet opus est proche, merci de l'avoir suivi et reviewé, bonne lecture pour cet avant-dernier chapitre et à bientôt! bisous!**

_**7/ La fin?**_

Ben avait eut du mal à se calmer après la venue de Maryse, il était resté sous la surveillance de son chef au moins 2h dans le vestiaire, jamais il n'avait été dans cet état là. Son chef avait attendu patiemment qu'il se reprenne et qu'il lui parle si besoin était. Mais Ben ne dit rien, il était muré dans un silence lourd, lourd de douleur, de regret, de colère et d'abandon, il était là sans véritablement l'être. Il était pensif, renfermer sur lui, dans un autre monde, fait des pires maux qui soient, un monde où visiblement il ne voulait de personne. Alors son chef prit doucement la parole, il lui parla calmement, pour le rassurer un peu comme on rassure un enfant quand il a fait un cauchemar, car la situation de Ben était semblable à un cauchemar, un mauvais polar, du jour au lendemain la vie qu'il avait à changée, ils avaient changés, et il n'avait plus de repaires. D'un couple soudé, amoureux, et solide ils étaient passés à un couple bancal, toujours amoureux, mais où le mensonge avait fait des ravages énormes. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune femme, ce qui fit grincer des dents Ben, mais il continua quand même en lui disant de prendre du recul, de réfléchir et surtout il lui demander pardon, ce qui fit réagir Ben qui le regarda avec incrédulité. Pourquoi cette demande de pardon, son chef n'avait rien fait lui, seul Randy et sa maitresse avaient fait des erreurs, alors pourquoi pardonner un homme qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Son chef s'en voulait, il lui avait conseillé de parler à son mari, pensant comme beaucoup que le couple irait mieux après, mais voilà le couple n'allait pas mieux, non il allait bien pire que ça et puis est-ce qu'il y avait encore un couple. Le temps où Ben et Randy s'aimaient et le clamer était finit, le rêve de Randy leur avait couter leur union, si seulement ils avaient sus alors peut être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble à cet instant. Les seules paroles que Ben dit c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas à son chef, il avait eut raison, ils avaient eut besoin de parler pour savoir où ils en étaient et maintenant ils savaient. Chacun voyagés sur une route différentes, un univers différent, et des retrouvailles semblées impossible. Le chef de Ben lui accorda sa journée, bien que Ben voulut refuser il eut l'ordre de renter chez lui et de revenir le lendemain. Mais voilà Ben ne pouvait pas allez chez lui, il n'avait plus de chez lui a proprement parler. Il allait devoir refaire sa vie seul, dans une ville qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne, dans un appartement qu'il ne considéré pas comme son chez soit. Il pourrait allé voir ses parents c'était sur, mais pas maintenant, trop dur, trop tôt, il allait au moins leur dire ce qui c'était passé, car jamais il ne leur avait menti et c'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencé. Mais est-ce qu'un jour il rentrerait vraiment chez lui? Aurait-il à nouveau la chance de dire: je suis à la maison? Fera-t-il un jour à nouveau confiance? Son mariage était-il mort? Trop de questions, trop de douleur, trop de tout, voilà il était à bout, bout de force, d'énergie, d'envie, a bout. Il rentra et contrairement à la veille il ne fit pas l'erreur de boire, non il alla prendre une douche est c'est à cet endroit qu'il laissa éclater sa douleur, ses cris remplirent le silence des lieux. Il hurla son mal être, il avait un trou dans le cœur et il souffrait, il était seul. 1h après il sortit lentement de la salle de bain, vider de ses forces et se coucha, mais il vit son alliance et ses pleurs reprirent, malgré la situation il ne l'avait pas enlevé, il ne pouvait pas, l'enlever était trop dur, trop vrai, il voulait rester dans ce monde où elle signifiait tant pour lui, où elle représentait leur amour, leur vœux, leur vie et leur rêves. Ils avaient eut de beaux rêves, comme celui d'adopter des enfants, où d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse, mais voilà jamais ils n'auraient d'enfants ensembles, car il n'y avait plus d'ensembles. Il s'endormit épuisé, il lâché prise, pour la 1ére fois de sa vie, il abandonné, il avait perdu et l'accepter.

Randy de son côté était dans le même état, il pleurait, se raccrocher lui aussi à son alliance, la gourmette de Ben, son tee-shirt et leur photo. Il pleurait en silence, car il voulait être seul, ne plus avoir de témoins de sa déchéance. Tout comme Ben il cria, mais ses cris furent presque inaudibles pour les autres, il les étouffés dans l'oreiller, car il jugeait ne pas être digne d'avoir du soutiens. Il était responsable de tout et devait faire face seul à ses actes, il devait combattre seul, c'était son combat. Il allait tout faire, tout tenter, même si pour ça il devait le faire devant des millions de gens, il était prêt à tout pour son homme, Ben le méritait bien au-delà des mots. Les mots n'avaient pas suffit, alors cette fois il les diraient accompagner d'un geste fort, fort comme leur amour, qui contrairement à ce que Ben disait n'était pas mort. Non leur amour était là, tapis, en attente de pouvoir à nouveau voir le jour, et il allait renaitre à nouveau tel le phœnix. A ce moment précis de ses pensées, Randy sut ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire, il aurait besoin de l'aide de ses amis, de celle de son patron enfin surtout de son accord, parce ce que ce que Randy avait prévus allait tout changé. Oui il allait sortir une seconde fois du placard, et en grande pompe, peu importe si après il n'avait plus de boulot, si son rêve prenait fin, la seule chose qui compter c'était d'obtenir le pardon et le retour de Ben. Des rêves ils en avaient, le plus important celui de fonder une famille, alors s'il perdait son job c'était pas grave, car son plus grand rêve celui qu'il croyait acquis au finale était de fonder une famille avec Ben et de vieillir ensembles, voilà son plus grand rêve, une vie de famille. Il finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée, cette vision d'un futur remplis de rire d'enfants, des rires de son mari, d'une maison où le bonheur serait maître et où la seule chose qui comptera sera l'amour. Le lendemain il se réveilla avec un nouvel entrain, un nouvel objectif et ses amis furent étonnés de ce soudain changement, mais ce nouveau Randy leur plaisait, le combattant était de retour et peu importe ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, tous seraient avec lui jusqu'au bout. Randy les réunit dans la chambre et leur parla de son idée, bon c'était risquer, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre et son plan était bon, sa joie communicative et il ne restait plus qu'à. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de faille, beaucoup de chose à faire, et surtout il n'était pas sur que sa marche, il fallait au moins lui accorder le fait que cette fois il ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure. Il allait falloir l'aide de beaucoup de monde, et surtout savoir où il le ferait, le temps qu'ils avaient pour y parvenir, enfin bref beaucoup de boulot pour un résultat que tous espéraient cette fois joyeux. Randy appela ensuite son patron et lui demanda un rendez-vous, leur rencontre eut lieu l'après-midi même, car bien sur le big boss connaissait en partie l'histoire et le fait que Randy veuille lui parler était signe d'un sacré remue ménage en perspective. Vince ne s'était pas attendu à voir non seulement Randy débarqué mais aussi Paul, Shawn, Phil, John et Maryse, bref un commando au complet avec une mission et un objectif à remplir. Il avait en face de lui une équipe soudée, une petite famille dans la grande famille de la WWE, et cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur. Randy lui raconta tout, son histoire, ses peurs, ses mensonges, et sa perte la plus importante, il avoua tout à son boss sans la moindre craintes. Une fois son récit finit, il attendit que Vince gueule, lui cris qu'il était un idiot mais à la place il y eut un grand silence alors Randy le regarda et vit que son patron était émut.

Vince: Ton histoire est magnifique mais aussi cruelle mon garçon. Je veux bien croire que tu es eus peur, mais tu as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brulé par bêtises. Je n'ais rien contre les homosexuels, les bisexuels, chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend, la seul chose qui compte est que cette personne soit heureuse. Maintenant je comprend aussi le point de vu de ton mari, il ne doit pas voir d'un bon œil mon entreprise après ça et j'en suis navré.

Randy: C'est vrai est j'en suis responsable, mais ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est obtenir son pardon et j'ai besoin de vous.

Vince: Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi, enfin pour vous?

Randy: Je vais vous demandez une chose qui va faire grand bruit, et j'espère que malgré tout vous voudrez bien m'aider, mon bonheur est en jeu, peu importe les conséquences qui en découleront je suis preneur, je n'ais plus rien à perdre.

Vince: Tu me fais peur mon garçon, tu va pas faire dans l'illégalité parce que d'après ce que tu m'as dis ton mari est flic et je veux pas me retrouver au gnouf moi.

Randy: Rien d'illégal, mais une chose jamais faite avant est complètement folle, une mise sur l'avenir et qui sait peut être qu'après ça beaucoup de personnes dans mon cas oseront-elles aussi assumer pleinement ce qu'elles sont.

Vince: je t'écoute, tu semble avoir un plan, des acolytes avec toi et une forte détermination, alors vas y dis moi tout que je vois ce que je peux où ne peux pas faire pour toi.

Randy regarda ses amis qui l'encourageaient, il prit une forte inspiration et raconta son plan à Vince. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai après ça certaines personnes comme lui pourraient elles aussi assumées leur choix de vies et en être fier, peu importe le milieu dans lequel il travaillait. Il allait se battre pour son couple mais aussi pour que les gays et bisexuels soient enfin libres d'êtres heureux sans avoir honte où peur. Randy était en croisade et il allait tout faire pour gagner sa bataille, plus de peur, de doute, non il était fier, solide et conquérant. Une fois son idée déballée il attendit le verdict et il eut la surprise de voir une sourire chez son patron. Vince allait l'aidé, Randy avait raison, et sa détermination était sans pareil, et puis la WWE allait être la 1ére entreprise à mettre en avant la différence, prouver que tous le monde à le droit de vivre comme il le veut. Bref un gros coup de pied dans une fourmilière et des idées d'une autre époque, allait être donner. Tous ensembles ils parlèrent des détails, essayant de faire en sorte que le plan fonctionne à merveille, et que ce coup d'éclat soit un coup de maitre dont beaucoup de monde se souviendrait dans longtemps encore.

1 mois plus tard:

Ben avait reprit le dessus du moins en apparence, il était toujours détruis à l'intérieur mais il avait apprit à ne pas le montrer. Comme promis il avait appelé sa maman, ce fameux soir famille et belle famille était réunis, tous attendait de savoir comment leur rencontre s'était passée et s'il y avait du nouveau pour eux. Ben raconta en détails leur entrevue, les paroles dites et le complet aveu de Randy, sa colère qu'il n'avait plus sus gardée pour lui, il déballa tout, ne cachant rien comme d'habitude. Il y eut des hoquets de surprises quand à ses paroles car personnes n'avait jamais vus Ben comme ça, c'était une totale surprise pour eux, jamais ils n'avaient imaginés un jour qu'il perdrait le contrôle et serait aussi crus que ça. Mais personnes ne le jugea, personnes ne lui fit de remontrances, non ils écoutaient en silence et prirent conscience que peut être rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ce que Ben ne sut pas c'est que tous avaient rencontrés Maryse, ils avaient étés froids au début mais contrairement à Ben ils l'avaient écoutés et avaient comprit le pourquoi de cette histoire, même s'ils ne pardonnaient pas complètement les faits. Ni les parents, ni les beaux parents ne voulaient que Ben ne le sache, il le prendrait mal et il avait déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça. Sa détresse leurs vrillait le cœurs, ils voulaient le voir, le soutenir, réitérer auprès de lui leurs soutiens, qu'il ne croit pas où plus qu'il était seul, car il ne l'était pas, il avait une famille à ses côtés peu importe le résultat final. Ce soir là Ben se sentit un peu mieux, soulagé d'un poids, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait encore une maison et des bras tendus vers lui pour le soutenir, fit que sa douleur diminua un peu. Après ça il reprit son travail toujours sous le regard attentif de son chef et de ses collègues. Mais il ne faisait pas de fausse note, il était toujours cet officier très doué qui parvenait à gérer n'importe quelle situation. C'est dingue il pouvait gérer une prise d'otage, un fou que rien ne semblait calmer, une course contre le montre où le moindre détails pouvaient être fatal et il n'avait pas sus gérer sa propre histoire. Il avait un gout d'amertume en y pensant, ne pas avoir gérer ça était une fausse note sur son parcourt impeccable. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Randy, n'était pas retourné chez eux, rien c'était le silence radio. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, un de ses collègues lui avait suggérer de prendre une décision, soit il donnait une nouvelle chance à son mariage, pardonner les mensonges et autres conneries faites, soit il demandait le divorce, pas trente six solutions s'imposées à lui. Mais voilà il n'arrivait pas à enlever son alliance, à ôter la gourmette de Randy qui était toujours à son poignet, alors entamer une procédure de divorce n'en parlons pas. Sa colère s'était atténuée, sa souffrance en partie, mais il aimait toujours l'imbécile qui était son époux. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, son amoureux lui manqué, son âme sœur lui manqué, il n'était pas heureux ni complet depuis qu'il n'était plus avec lui. Chaque jours était le même, réveil, boulot, dodo, une routine pour lui, mais une nécessité pour ne pas être fou. Un jour son chef réunis son équipe, il leur fit part d'une invitation, mais en même temps il redoutait la réaction de Ben.

Chef: Bon je vous ais réunis car l'ensemble de cette unité à été inviter à un grand événement en signe de remerciement pour l'une de nos interventions. Nous sommes conviés à un show de catch par l'entreprise dont nous avons sauvés les employés lors de cette prise d'otage il y a quelques semaines maintenant.

Le show est exceptionnel et il a lieu ici dans la même arène que la dernière fois, il se déroulera dans 2 jours. J'aimerais que ceux qui acceptent cette invitation me le signal et je précise que personne n'est obliger de s'y rendre. Voilà vous savez tout a vous de prendre votre décision.

L'ensemble de l'unité se dispersa, tous était heureux d'y allé sauf un bien sur. C'était la 1ére fois que leur travail était récompensé et un show de la WWE était un grand moment à vivre. Ben alla dans son bureau, il n'avait pas parlé, avait vu le regard de son chef à cette annonce et avait comprit le sous entendu sur le fait que ce n'était pas obligatoire. Il ne savait pas s'il allait y allé, il avait bien comprit que cette idée était de son mari, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait son homme par cœur, le silence de Randy était étrange, surtout après avoir tout fait pour le voir, lui faire entendre raison, maintenant il savait pourquoi. Le plan était rusé, inviter toute l'unité en remerciement afin d'attirer Ben, mais voilà la faille dans ce beau plan était Ben en personne. Il avait 2 jours pour se décider, savoir s'il y allait où pas, il avait quand même envie de voir ce que Randy mijoter, mais en même temps il avait envie de foutre son plan par terre en ne se présentant pas. Y allez où pas?

Il ne dirait rien à personne, l'effet de surprise sera totale, il devait faire un choix crucial, reprendre les rennes de sa vie, reprendre le contrôle, agir pour lui et pas pour les autres. Cette fois il passerait en premier plan, peu importe les dires des autres, les avis, il fallait faire un choix, le choix qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

2 jours plus tard:

Le show était sur le point de commencée, Vince avait été prévenu que l'unité était là, assit sur le côté de l'arène au deuxième rang, il avait donc reléguer l'information à Randy qui était sur des charbons ardents. Tout était prêt, chaque détails revus, bref il ne restait plus qu'à. Le show commença et la foule était en délire, chaque matchs était magnifiquement exécutés, pas de fausses notes jusque là. Phil et John s'affrontaient ce soir là et ils avaient pour mission d'essayés de voir si Ben était bien là, mais au moment de leur passage certains spectateurs s'étaient levés devant le rang où l'unité était ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas pus voir si oui où non Ben était là. La fin du show approché et Randy était de plus en plus tendu, ne sachant pas si son mari serait là faisait qu'il avait peur qu'il n'entende jamais ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Son match était le dernier, il affrontait Paul. Paul effectua son entrée et la musique de Randy retentit, il entra en jeu à son tour et tenta de voir si l'officier de son cœur était là, mais tout comme John et Phil, il ne vit rien. Les deux amis firent le show, un grand match, la foule était en délire, et la fin approchée à grand pas. Randy porta son RKO et remporta la victoire sous l'hystérie collective. Il resta sur le ring, ainsi que Paul et Vince vint les rejoindre, réclamant le silence.

Vince: Bonsoir Washington, je suis heureux tout comme mes athlètes d'être présent ce soir parmi vous tous. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce show? Mais ce soir ce show était dédié à des personnes exceptionnelles, ces personnes sont officiers de police, plus précisément du S.W.A.T de Washington. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi et bien je vais vous le dire, il y a quelques semaine maintenant un fou à prit en otage 6 des mes athlètes et sans l'intervention de cette unité d'élite, les choses auraient pus être catastrophiques. C'est pourquoi ce soir ils sont présents et je voulais personnellement leur dire un grand merci. Ils font un travail très durs et sont peu souvent remercier à juste titre alors ce soir j'aimerais que tous ensembles, Superstars, Divas et public nous applaudissions cette unité pour son travail et sa bravoure.

A ce moment là toutes les Superstars et divas avaient regagnaient la rampe et applaudissaient avec le public, un hommage au courage et au savoir faire de ces policiers d'élites. Après quelques instant Vince réclama à nouveau le silence.

Vince: Merci à vous tous pour cet hommage mériter. Maintenant je laisse la parole à Randy qui a quelque chose à dire d'important, je vous demanderez de l'écouter.

Vince donna le micro à Randy qui se tenait au centre du ring, Paul et Vince s'était reculé et le moment était venu.

Randy: Bonsoir tous le monde, ce que je m'apprête à faire et dire et difficile mais nécessaire pour moi. Il y a quelques mois j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, j'ai mentis à beaucoup de gens et blesser profondément une en particulier. Cette personne représente tout pour moi, c'est l'amour de ma vie, celle qui était à mes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, celle qui m'a aimé sans retenu, celle qui soutenu à chaque pas pour que je réalise mon rêve, devenir catcheur, comme mon père et mon grand père avant moi. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette entreprise j'avais peur, peur d'être rejeter si je montrais qui j'étais vraiment, alors j'ai choisis la facilité j'ai menti, et je me suis retrouvé pris au piège de mon mensonge. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'en sortir, et je n'osais pas le dire, mais voilà mon mensonge m'a éclaté en pleine gueule et aujourd'hui je paie le prix de ce mensonge. Vous devez vous demandez quel est mon mensonge et bien je vais le dire, aujourd'hui je n'ais plus peur, aujourd'hui je vais dire qui je suis vraiment, peu importe si après vous ne voulez plus de moi sur ce ring. Ce soir j'enlève mon masque et vous montre mon vrai visage, je m'appelle Randal Keith Orton Cooper. Je suis marié avec la plus merveilleuse des personnes, celle qui m'a donné le plus grand des bonheur, sa force, son amour, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie il y quelques semaines sur ce même ring, j'étais pris en joue par ce forcené et grâce à cette personne je suis en vie aujourd'hui. Cette personne est je l'espère présente ce soir, car je suis fier, heureux et honoré d'être son époux, cette personne et l'officier Benjamin Cooper. Vous avez bien entendus Mmes et Mrs je suis marié à un homme, je suis gay et aujourd'hui je n'ais plus peur de le dire. Ce soir devant vous je lui demande pardon, pardon d'avoir eut peur d'être qui je suis, pardon d'avoir était lâche, pardon de l'avoir blessé. Ce soir devant vous tous je voudrais lui dire à quel point je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et peu importe si après ça vous décidez que vous ne voulez pas de moi, la seule chose qui compte et que lui veuille encore de moi. Alors ce soir mon amour je te demande pardon et je te promet de ne plus jamais avoir peur, de ne plus jamais mentir et de passer le reste de mes jours à faire en sorte qu'à nouveau tu sois fier de moi. Je t'aime Ben, de tout mon cœur et toute mon âme et ce pour toujours et à jamais.

Pendant que Randy avait parlé John avait regagné le côté de la scène où l'unité était présente et demander aux personnes qui étaient devant eux de se décaler, car la salle était éclairée et il fallait savoir si Ben était là, mais le siège était vide. A la fin de son discours les Superstars et Divas applaudirent Randy, le public suivit, ce soir là une page contre l'intolérance se tournait, mais pas que ça. Randy regarda tous ces gens applaudirent, il était accepté pour lui, mais vite son regard alla vers la rangée devant lui et tout comme John il vit le siège vide, Ben n'était pas là. Une larme coula sur sa joue, son mari n'était pas venu, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu ce que Randy avait dit. Paul le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, car lui aussi avait vu.

Randy: Il est pas là Paul, Ben n'est pas là. Il n'a pas entendus ce que j'ai dis. J'ai perdu mon mari, cette fois je le sais, c'est finit.

Paul: Garde espoir, peut être qu'il est devant la télé à ce moment précis, et qu'il a entendu, il va peut être t'appeler.

Randy: C'est finit, j'y crois plus.

Randy se libéra des bras de Paul et regarda le siège vide, vide comme son cœur, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout et avait perdu son plus grand combat? Certes il n'aurait plus à se cacher, ses collègues et le public savait, mais sans Ben rien de tout n'avait d'importance. Paul le regarder et il vit ce que Randy lui ne voyait pas, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se rapprocha de Randy et lui dit à l'oreille.

Paul: Randy regarde ton cœur

Randy: Quoi mon cœur, il est brisé, il y a plus rien à voir.

Paul: Regarde ton cœur bon sang

Randy baissa la tête et il eut un hoquet de surprise, sur son cœur un point rouge apparaissait, il leva de suite la tête en direction du signal et là il le vit. Ben était là, exactement au même endroit que lors de la fusillade, lui signalant de la même façon sa présence. Il était là, il avait entendu, il avait vu, le cœur de Randy partit en vrille, ses larmes coulaient, il était heureux son mari était là. Il prononça le prénom de Ben en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Paul, John, Vince, Shawn, Phil et Maryse firent pareil car eux aussi savaient. Mais voilà comme il y a quelques semaines, le même scénario se reproduisait, Ben tourna le dos à la scène, à son mari et franchit la porte.

Randy pleurait de plus en plus sur le ring, une fois encore Ben était partit sans un mot, Paul le prit dans ses bras, il le soutenait car les jambes de Randy flanchaient. Ce qui parus de longues minutes pour certains furent courtes pour d'autres, car d'un coup la musique de Randy se déclencha à nouveau. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, Randy s'en foutait, il n'était plus vraiment là, mais encore une fois Paul lui signal ce que lui ne voyait pas. Une chose énorme était entrain de se produire, car au bout de cette rampe, Superstars et Divas avaient fait une aie d'honneur et un homme était là, attendant qu'un autre lève les yeux.

Paul: Randy regarde, regarde la rampe, tu as réussis, regarde.

Vince: Bon dieu mon garçon tu as réussis, regarde

John: Oui Randy regarde ça a marcher

Randy: De quoi vous parlez, il est partit

Paul: Regarde la rampe et tu verras bien

Randy se retourna et vit lui aussi ce que tous voyait, une haie d'honneur, sa musique qui continuait de passer et un homme qui attendait, cet homme c'était le siens. Ben était là devant tous le monde, en haut de cette rampe, attendant celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne, celui qui avait fait avancé les choses ce soir en disant je suis gay, je suis marié et fier de l'être, je ne suis pas différent de vous.

Ben avait douté avoir la force de pouvoir être là, de pouvoir le voir, alors il n'avait rien dit, il était arrivé en début de show, une fois que tous étais installé et il avait assisté à tout. Il avait vu son homme combattre et il était fier, c'était un grand champion et bon dieu qu'il était chaud en tenu de combat. Puis il avait été toucher par les paroles de Vince, car peu de gens au finale remercier les officiers de police pour leur actions, c'était un peu comme si c'était une évidence en soit. Puis Randy avait prit la parole, Ben avait été tenter de partir, mais il était resté après tout personne ne savait qu'il était là ce soir. Il avait vu ce que John avait fait, son regard et celui de Paul, suivit de celui de Randy quand il avait vu le siège vide, son siège vide, mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui en avait été les paroles de Randy, il avait tout dis, mis son rêve en balance pour lui pour eux, par amour, cet homme qui avait dévoilé son cœur, cet homme là était l'homme dont Ben était éperdument amoureux. Cet homme qui n'avait pas honte de dire je suis gay, et j'aime l'homme qui est à mes côtés. Cet homme qui avait agit avec folie sur ce ring devant des milliers de personne était Son Randy, il avait enfin retrouvé son mari. Cet homme l'avait fait souffrir mais ce soir cet homme l'avait rendu heureux et extrêmement fier. Quand il a vu le regard de Randy sur son siège vide, il sourit, pas par masochisme, non il sourit car il savait comment lui dire: je suis là bébé. Il sortit le petit faisceau rouge de sa poche et le pointa directement sur le cœur de son homme. C'est Paul qui le vit et le dit à Randy qui d'un coup suivit des yeux la lumière et posa enfin ce regard tant aimé sur lui. Ils étaient enfin réunis, mais trop de distance encore les séparés, alors Ben décida à son tour de faire un truc complètement dingue, un truc à là Randy. Après un dernier regard à son homme il sortit et couru comme un fou, il connaissait les lieux et savait où allait. Il arriva près de l'ingénieur du sons et lui demanda de mettre la musique de son homme et il alla rejoindre le haut de cette rampe. Il fut surpris de la haie qui fut formée mais rien ne compter que l'homme qui pleuré sur le ring. Encore une fois Paul fut le premier à le voir, puis Vince et John durent eux aussi parlé à son homme qui lui tournait le dos. Ben avait envi de hurlé, je suis là retourne toi bébé, mais il attendait, il regardait, peu importe tous ces gens, qu'il soit dans un show retransmis à la télé, il se foutait de tout et de tous, seul un homme compter et à cet instant justement cet homme se retourna enfin. Il vit la surprise, la joie, l'incrédulité et l'amour dans ses yeux, mais aussi la peur, peur de faire un geste, peur que Ben parte à nouveau. Mais d'un regard Ben lui fit comprendre qu'il ne bougerais pas, il était, il y resté, alors doucement Randy descendit du ring, remonta la rampe et s'approcha de son mari. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ben: Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, et je suis fier de toi, tellement fier si tu savais.

Randy: Je t'aime mon amour, pardonne moi d'avoir été un idiot

Ben: Oui tu as été un idiot, mais tu es Mon idiot. Allez approche mon ange.

Randy approcha cette fois sans retenu, sans peur, il était heureux et Ben le prit dans ses bras, ses bras qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il respirait enfin cette odeur qu'il aimait tant celle de son homme, bon dieu il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de cette étreinte, non jamais, il était enfin et à nouveau là où il devait être. Ben s'écarta doucement et souleva le menton de son mari, il fit ce qui lui avait tant manqué, il embrassa son mari, ils étaient à nouveau sur la même route.

- Ben: Je t'aime Randal Keith Orton Cooper

- Randy: Je t'aime aussi Benjamin Cooper

D'un coup des feux d'artifices furent lancés, le public applaudit, Superstars et Divas aussi, tous applaudirent le couple Bendy enfin réunis. La soirée prit fin sur ce moment magique, Randy tira Ben à sa suite et ils regagnèrent les coulisses bientôt suivis par l'ensemble du rooster. Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, l'équipe de Ben les rejoignis et beaucoup de félicitations furent données au couple.

Randy: Bébé, je vais prendre vite fais ma douche, je reviens tu bouge pas hein?

Ben: Je reste là t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoins d'aide pour la douche, tu sais où me trouver. Au faite il faudra que je te parle de ta tenue

Randy: Quoi ma tenue, elle te plait pas?

Ben: Si justement, elle me plait trop, je suis pas sur que je ne vais pas t'interdire d'être aussi chaud mon cœur, c'est un crime ce que tu fais là.

Randy: Si t'es sage je la mettrais à la maison.

Ben: Je suis toujours sage, tu le sais. Allez file avant que je ne réponde plus de moi. Et pas 3h sous la douche.

Randy: Je fais vite je te le promet.

Avant de partir Randy regarda John qui lui fit un singe ok de la tête, Ben ne vit rien mais il y avait un complot qui se tramait. Ben parla à ses collègues, aux catcheurs et divas et il vit Maryse qui le regardait de loin. Il n'y prêta pas attention plus que ça, la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était sortir de là avec son mari et rattraper le temps perdus.

Quelques minutes après Randy revint dans la salle et Ben ne vit pas que d'un coup il était au centre d'un cercle, seul la vu de son homme comptait. Randy s'approcha doucement, de manière féline et Ben eut chaud, croisant les doigts pour que personne ne remarque que d'un coup son pantalon semblait étroit.

Randy: Bébé, je sais que tu n'aime pas trop être mit en avant et ce que tu as fais ce soir sur cette rampe était énorme

Ben: Tu déteins sur moi je le crains

Randy: Je suis heureux que tu sois là ce soir, que tu es entendus et surtout que tu m'es pardonné. Mais il y a autre chose que je voulais faire ce soir devant tous le monde

Ben: Je crains le pire, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire Mr Orton

Randy: Mr Orton-Cooper

Ben: Oui Mr Orton-Cooper, bon vas y parce que là je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise et tous le monde regarde.

Randy sourit à son mari, prit une grande bouffée d'air et posa un genou à terre devant lui. Il vit le visage de Ben se figer mais il était confiant.

Randy: La première fois c'est toi qui l'a fait, mais après toute mes bêtises, et avoir faillit te perdre, je me suis juré que si tu me pardonnais alors cette fois ça serait moi.

Tu es entré dans ma vie il y a longtemps, tu m'a offert ton amitié, ton soutiens, ton amour, tout de toi sans aucune retenu. Grace à toi je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'ai foirée notre 5e anniversaire de mariage et je t'en demande pardon encore une fois. Mais aujourd'hui devant collègues et amis je te le demande:

Benjamin Orton-Cooper veux-tu à nouveau faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde et m'épouser?

Ben: Tu connais déjà ma réponse, si tu le voulais je t'épouserais tous les ans, bien sur que c'est oui, il n'y a personne au monde avec qui je veux finir ma vie autre que toi.

Randy essuya une larme comme beaucoup de monde, et passa une bague au doigt de son mari, certes ils avaient leur alliance, mais cette bague était le symbole du retour de leur couple. Il se releva et embrassa encore une fois devant tous le monde son homme. Plus jamais il ne mentirait, plus jamais il ne fait le con oh non alors, il avait faillit tout perdre et avait vécut les pires moment de sa vie. Maintenant il voulait réalisé leur rêve, fonder leur famille et vite.

Paul: Pour les Bendy HIP HIP HOURRA

Tous le monde repris en cœur et cette soirée se finit de la plus belle des manières pour eux, surtout pour le couple qui était enfin réunis, enfin ils ne formaient à nouveau plus qu'un.

Le couple était enfin réunit, leur complicité n'était pas revenu à la normale mais peu importe, ils étaient à nouveaux ensembles et c'était tout ce qui compter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dernier volet de cet opus, merci de votre fidélité et de vos reviews qui réchauffent toujours le coeur des auteurs. Bonne lecture et à très vite pour d'autres aventures!**_

_**8/ Epilogue**_

1 ans après:

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées durant cette année, mais tout n'était pas complètement revenu à la normale. Il restait encore pas mal de chose à faire, la totale confiance et le pardon n'était pas encore là, que se soit du côté du couple où dans les rapports avec la famille, mais Randy prouvait chaque jours à tous que plus jamais il ne mentirait.

Le couple vivait entre Washington et St Louis, en raison du travail de Ben. Il avait eut l'opportunité d'intégrer complètement l'unité de Washington et avec l'aval de son mari il avait accepté. Ils avaient gardé leur chalet bien sur, car c'était et sera toujours leur maison, leur refuge, leur nid d'amour, mais ils avaient aussi trouvés une magnifique maison dans les hauteurs, loin du voisinages et au calme, une nécessité pour eux. Randy lui depuis son coup d'éclat était devenu la coqueluche de tous, et il était depuis peu Champion du Monde Poids Lourds, le plus jeune de l'histoire de la WWE, ce soir là avait riche en émotion pour lui car il avait gagné le titre devant les yeux aimants de son cher et tendre. Malgré les voyages, la 1ére tournée, le couple se faisait un point d'honneur à être le plus souvent possible ensemble, leurs rêves ils le vivaient à deux cette fois et ils avaient trouvés leur rythme de croisière.

Pour ce qui était des tensions, chacun faisait des efforts, Randy avait accepté sans broncher les remarques de sa famille et belle-famille, le plus dur avait été pour lui de faire face à son beau père, mais aujourd'hui Daniel avait accepté les excuses de son gendre, il faut dire qu'il avait vu ce que Randy avait fait sur le ring et quand le couple était à nouveau apparut ensemble, il avait constaté que malgré tout ça leur amour était toujours aussi fort.

Ben de son côté avait accepté de faire un effort avec Maryse, ça n'avait pas été sans mal, mais pour le bonheur de Randy il avait accepté de donner une chance à la jeune femme, qui faisait maintenant partie de leurs amis communs. Leur rapprochement était encore tout chaud, mais cette fois Ben avait fait sa connaissance telle qu'elle était vraiment, plus de mensonge et de l'honnêteté, et qui sait un jour les rancœurs seront oubliés.

Randy avait fait la connaissance des collègues de Ben et Ben avait apprit à connaitre le petit groupe de Randy, chacun pouvaient comptés sur un soutiens de leur part.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur remariage, le jour de leur 6 ans de mariage en faite. Une date symbolique qu'avait choisit Randy, pour se rattraper du fiasco de leur 5 ans qui avaient faillit être les derniers. 8 ans d'amour, 6 ans de mariage et 1 année de tumulte allaient prendre fin par le renouvellement de leurs vœux. Autre symbole fort, cette fois il venait de Ben, il avait avec l'aide et l'autorisation de Vince, réserver le lieu de la cérémonie. Ils allaient se mariés sur le ring, dans l'arène de St Louis, une idée qui avait ému Randy, mais je vous arrêtes de suite seuls la famille, les amis et collègues sont conviés, faut pas pousser non plus.

Randy était dans sa loge, il tourné comme un lion en cage, il était prêt depuis longtemps et n'attendait plus que le signal pour rejoindre le ring. Il avait choisit comme témoins Shawn et Paul, un choix qui avait émus ces derniers pour qui Randy était devenu comme un fils, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas grande différence d'âge. Il avait revêtu son costume qui était l'opposé de celui de Ben, le siens était blanc avec une cravate noire. Paul vint le voir pour lui dire que cette fois il était temps d'y allé, il arrivé le premier.

De son côté Ben était dans la loge de Phil, contrairement à Randy il était parfaitement calme, c'était pas la 1ére fois qu'il se marié alors pas de stress. Il avait choisit Phil et Josh comme témoins, Josh était un de ses collègues devenu comme son 2e meilleur ami. Il était habillé de son costume noir avec sa cravate blanche, l'opposé de son homme. Shawn arriva pour venir le chercher, il était temps d'y allé, Randy venait d'arrivé sur le ring.

Quand Ben se présenta sur le haut de la rampe, il découvrit le décor de la salle, les talents de Maryse avait rendu l'endroit sublime. La déco était noire et blanche, les côtés de la rampe étaient parsemés de bougies et sur le ring une arche de fleurs blanches avaient été mise en place pour accueillir leur union.

Ben descendit lentement la rampe, comme son mari le faisait avant chaque combat, ses yeux étaient fixé sur celui-ci qui arboré un sourire grandiose accompagné de larmes de joie. Il monta le rejoindre et se mit à ses côtés.

Pasteur: nous sommes tous réunis, famille, amis, collègues, pour être les témoins du réengagement de Randal et Benjamin dans les liens du mariage.

Benjamin, Randal, venaient vous libres et sans contraintes dans ce mariage

Ben-Randy: Oui nous le faisons.

Pasteur: Maintenant je vais laissé Randy faire ses vœux.

Randy: Mon amour, je suis si heureux de pouvoir à nouveau t'épouser, renouveler les vœux que j'ai fais il y a 6ans aujourd'hui. Je l'ais prononce avec toujours autant d'amour et de force que ce jour là. Depuis nôtre rencontre, pas un jour n'est passé sans que je t'aime, et ça sera le cas jusqu'à ma mort. Tu as fais de moi un homme comblé, heureux ,fort et je t'en remercie. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir eut la force de me pardonner mes erreurs qui auraient pus me couter cher, te perdre. Aujourd'hui je suis un homme nouveau, finit les peurs, les doutes, place à un homme fort et fier. Fier de nôtre amour, fier d'être tiens et ce pour toujours, je t'aime mon cœur.

Ben avait écouté attentivement son mari, chaque mots étaient allé droit dans son cœur et ses larmes coulaient, comme celles de Randy sur ses joues. Il essuya les larmes de son homme et embrassa ses mains.

Pasteur: C'est à vôtre tour Benjamin de prononcer vos vœux.

Ben: Mon ange, ça fait 8 ans aujourd'hui que véritablement nôtre histoire à commencée, 8 ans d'amour et 6 ans de mariage ça semble irréel est pourtant je ne changerais pas une ligne de nôtre histoire, bon j'enlèverais bien quelques mots mais dans l'ensemble je suis fier de nôtre parcourt qui est loin d'être finit. I ans je n'aurais pas imaginé que nous serions là sur ce ring, devant famille, amis et collègues pour nous réengagés l'un à l'autre, mais nous le sommes et j'en suis heureux. Ma vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, elle ne serait pas complète alors je te remercie à mon tour de m'avoir choisit et aimer depuis tout ce temps. Je suis moi aussi un homme nouveau grâce à toi, un homme épanouit, heureux et fier de toi, de nous. Je te jure à nouveau devant tous de mon soutiens inconditionnel, de mon amour inébranlable et ceux pour toujours et à jamais. Je t'aime mon ange.

Randy à son tour avait écouté son mari parler, Ben parlait peu mais à chaque fois il tapait là où il fallait. Il était l'homme le plus comblé qui soit d'avoir la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. A son tour il essuya les larmes de Ben et embrassa ses mains.

Des sanglots et des reniflements se firent entendre autour d'eux à l'écoute de leur vœux, leur bonheur touché tous le monde.

Pasteur: Puis-je avoir les alliances.

Paul et Phil donnèrent au pasteur les alliances et se replacèrent aux côtés des jeunes époux.

Pasteur: Je béni ces alliances, signe de vôtre amour éternel et infini. Qu'il soit le symbole d'un amour que rien ne peut détruire et qu'il soit continuel comme le cercle qu'il représente. Benjamin, Randal, veillaient passés les alliances aux doigts de vôtre époux.

Benjamin consentait vous à aimer, honorer, soutenir Randal dans la joie comme dans la peine, la bonne santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse où la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares?

Ben: Oui je le veux et même au-delà de la mort.

Pasteur: Randal consentait vous à aimé, honorer, soutenir Benjamin dans la joie comma dans la peine, la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse où la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares?

Randy: Oui je le veux et même au-delà de la mort.

Pasteur: Après l'échange des vœux et alliances, je suis honoré de vous présenté à nouveau Mr et Mr Benjamin et Randal Orton Cooper. Vous pouvez embrasser vôtre mari.

Ben se rapprocha de Randy et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était pourvu, la salle fut remplit à cet instant d'applaudissement pour les jeunes époux.

Après le baiser, les mariés furent félicités par leurs témoins et descendirent du ring où famille, amis et collègues les félicitèrent eux aussi.

Après 1 année de tourments, de colère, de haine, leur amour avait finalement gagné haut la main le bras de fer qui les opposaient. Même s'ils étaient encore qu'au début de leur vie, ils savaient que sans l'autre rien n'était possible. Les gamins qui étaient vite devenu ami, puis les adolescent qui étaient devenu amants étaient aujourd'hui des hommes amoureux, mariés à qui la vie souriait.

Après avoir était félicités par tous, tous le monde fit la fête, fêtant le renouvellement mais surtout l'amour des jeunes mariés, leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Chacun était touché de pouvoir en être les témoins privilégiés. Le repas, finit vint la 1ére dans, le couple alla sur la piste et comme la première fois ils dansèrent sur Leur chanson, ils étaient seul au monde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant avec amour et s'embrassant avec passion, des sifflés se firent entendre.

-John: Prenez une chambre les amoureux, il y a des âmes sensibles ici.

-Phil: Oui ayez pitié de nous pauvre célibataire.

Les amoureux se détachèrent et comme l'ensemble de la salle ils rigolèrent aux paroles des deux trublions. Vint pour eux le moment de s'éclipser, ils firent le tour de la salle et remercier tous le monde. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture accompagnés de leurs amis qui les applaudir souriant.

- Paul: Pas de bêtise vous deux, Randy ne fait pas ce que moi je ne ferais pas hein.

- Randy: C'est bon alors tout est permis.

Paul rigola, il prit son homme dans ses bras et tous deux regarder celui qui était devenu comme leur fils partir avec son mari. Les heureux mariés arrivèrent à l'hôtel où la suite Lune de Miel avait été réserver pour eux, une fois encore Maryse avait fait les choses en grand, des pétales de roses blanches étaient parsemées à travers la chambre, des bougies illuminées les lieux, c'était magnifique. Ben prit son mari dans ses bras pour le faire passer le pas de la porte, comme il l'avait fait 6 ans auparavant, leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Une fois la porte franchit il ferma celle-ci d'un coup de pied et emmena son cher et tendre vers le lit, le moment d'exprimer pleinement leurs amours, mais surtout leurs désirs était venu, pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas de voisins sinon ceux-ci n'allait pas dormir beaucoup.

- Randy: Je t'aime mon amour, c'était parfais

- Ben: Je t'aime aussi mon ange

- Randy: Tu veux bien faire une chose pour moi dis?

- Ben: Quoi?

- Randy: Restez là et attendre, j'ai une surprise pour toi bébé

- Ben: D'accord mais prend pas 3 plombes, sinon je répond plus de moi

- Randy: T'inquiète pas je serais pas long

Sur ses mots Randy partit le sourire aux lèvres vers la salle de bain, son mari vit son sourire et redouta le pire, généralement c'était le signe qu'il allait être mit à rude épreuve. Il respira calmement et s'assit sur le lit attendant de voir quelle surprise son homme avait pour lui, pendant qu'il attendait il repensa à la journée, tout avait été parfais, dire que tous ça n'aurait probablement jamais eus lieu s'il n'avait pas assisté à la soirée et entendu son homme. D'un coup un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, il tourna la tête et perdit son souffle, devant lui se dresser son mari, son amour, son meilleur ami et âme sœur dans ses malles, bon dieu cet homme aura sa mort un jour. Randy vit le désir brulé dans les yeux de son homme qui se leva doucement, leurs regards ne se quittés pas, les étincelles volaient dans tous les sens, la nuit ne fit que commencée, avec un dernier sourire Randy fit sa pose et son homme explosa de rire.

- Ben: Bon dieu bébé tu me tue ici, c'est moi où il y a le chauffage au max dans la pièce

- Randy: Bah quoi c'est pas toi qui rêver il y a peu de me retirer mes malles bah là tu n'as pas le choix et pour info il n'y a pas de chauffage

-Ben: Pas de chauffage hein, bah alors je fais une poussée de fièvre, et comment ça j'ai pas le choix tu peux pas les enlever tous seul tes malles?

-Randy: Benjamin Orton Cooper je te donne l'ordre de m'enlever mes malles et de me faire l'amour c'est clair

- Ben: Si c'est un ordre j'ai pas le choix alors, à nous deux Mr Randal Keith Orton Cooper.

Sur ces paroles hautes en connotations, l'agent Cooper se rapprocha de son homme, mit ses mains sur sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur celles en attente de son ange. Randy était lui aussi d'un coup très fiévreux, il prit à peine conscience que son homme fit glisser ses malles vers le bas, un frisson le parcouru signe qu'il était nu cette fois. Il déshabilla Ben doucement en les dirigeants vers le lit, une fois fait les Bendy laissèrent parlés leurs sens, leurs amours et leurs désirs, ils soudèrent à leurs manières leurs corps comme ils avaient soudés leurs vies et leurs âmes. Plus de peur, de doute, de crainte, non seulement de l'amour, de la fierté et un bonheur totale, un bonheur à la Bendy.

_**Moralité de cet opus:**_

C'est qu'il ne faut jamais avoir honte où peur de ce que l'on ait, peut importe nos croyance, nos gouts, nos orientation sexuelle, seul ce que l'on est au fond de soit compte vraiment. Peu importe ce que les gens disent où pensent de vous, ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on a dans le cœur, car c'est la plus grande des richesses.

Ne pas avoir **_Peur_** de ce que l'on ressent, faire tout son possible pour réaliser ses **_Rêves_**, ne pas avoir **_Honte_** de qui on est, faire de la **_Vérité_ **son letmotive, savourer les **_Retrouvailles_** à leur juste valeur, allez à la **_Confrontation_** peu importe le résultat et faire tout son possible pour que le mot** _fin_** ne s'écrive jamais. Voilà les sentiments qui on marqués la vie de Randy et Ben. Mais au final le plus beau de tous les sentiments et le plus fort est bel est bien **_L'Amour_**.


End file.
